Mourir d'Envies
by Shangreela
Summary: COMPLETE ... Harry a 17 ans, et fait sa septième rentrée à Poudlard. Mais depuis quelques temps, rien ne va plus : ses émotions sont hors de contrôle et jouent au yo-yo ! Et pourtant, il y a une explication "raisonnable" à tout cela... WARNING : SLASH !
1. Agonie

**Titre :** Mourir d'Envies

**Auteur :** Lylyu

**Disclaimer : **Ceci est une fiction, je ne fait aucun profit dessus… Sauf peut-être celui de faire plaisir aux autres…

Voici le début de ma première fic Harry Potter. Elle contient quatre chapitres, déjà écrits.

Considérez cela comme un cadeau de rentrée !

**Mourir d'Envies**

Agonie

**H**arry marchait lentement dans les couloirs déserts, la tête fourmillante de questions et d'idées toutes plus emmêlées et confuses les unes que les autres. Lorsqu'il s'engagea dans le couloir menant à la gargouille du bureau du Directeur, il dû admettre une chose : il ne comprenait plus rien.

**C**ela avait commencé dès son arrivée à Poudlard. Une multitude de sentiments s'étaient imposés à lui : excitation, colère, ennui, concentration, bonheur, peur. En soi rien d'anormal, si ce n'était qu'il n'avait eu de cesse d'osciller entre ces émotions avec la réceptivité d'une femme enceinte. Or, Harry n'était ni une femme, ni enceint.

**C**'était le lendemain que tout s'était corsé. Après l'euphorie qui l'avait gagné durant le traditionnel Banquet de Bienvenue, ses nerfs avaient commencé à jouer au yo-yo sans jamais arrêter. Depuis ce jour, plus rien n'allait. Surtout lui. Il ressentait des choses étranges, et devenait… irritable. Instable serait plus juste. Ses sautes d'humeur avaient même effrayé le calme Dean, et Ron n'osait plus rien lui dire de peur de s'en prendre plein la figure. Et c'était mine de rien, une épreuve réellement harassante pour le jeune homme d'à peine 17 ans. Etait-ce un sale tour de Voldemort ? Après tout, depuis son entrée à Poudlard, Harry l'avait jusque-là toujours défait grâce à beaucoup de chance d'une part -il fallait l'admettre et il le faisait- et à ses émotions -ce que d'autres appelleraient ''son instinct''- d'autre part. Mais si celles-ci s'avéraient totalement hors de contrôle, Harry ne pourrait plus se baser dessus pour agir. C'était peut-être le dernier plan de Voldemort pour l'affaiblir et pouvoir le tuer -ce serait bien assez tordu !

« Sucaçette, marmonna-t-il une fois rendu devant la gargouille.

**C**elle-ci pivota et il s'engagea sans conviction sur le palier de l'escalier tournant. Il ne savait pas ce que lui voulait Dumbledore pour le convoquer ainsi dès le début de l'année, mais il doutait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Il frappa mollement à la porte, et retint un soupir digne d'Hagrid avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il cligna des yeux et s'accrocha à la poignée lorsqu'une bouffé d'appréhension et de malice mêlées le submergea. Dérouté, il avança malhabilement dans la pièce, remarquant vaguement la présence de Mme Pomfresh, debout près de la fenêtre, un peu en retrait.

« Bonjour Harry, fit le Directeur de son ton jovial.

- B'jour, marmonna le garçon.

**L**a bouffée d'appréhension grandissait en lui, comme un petit ballon qu'on se serait amusé à gonfler, alors que la malice semblait disparaître sous ce ballon de plus en plus gros.

« Assieds-toi, je t'en prie, fit aimablement Dumbledore.

**H**arry s'effondra dans un des deux fauteuils présents devant le bureau et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches pour maîtriser cette nervosité qui s'emparait peu à peu de lui.

« Merci d'être venu, Harry.

- Hm…

**L**e manque évident de réceptivité du garçon ne sembla pas froisser Dumbledore.

« Alors, comment te sens-tu ?

- Hein ? lâcha très intelligemment Harry en louchant comme un poisson-lune sur le vieux sorcier.

**C**'était quoi cette question ? Il l'avait convoqué pour _ça_ ?!

**A**gacé et de plus en plus soucieux, il commença à faire bouger son genou, le frottant inlassablement contre le bois de son assise. Le son régulier du frottement de son jean l'apaisa un peu.

« Comment te sens-tu Harry ? répéta patiemment le Directeur. Tu me sembles nerveux.

- Pourquoi m'avoir convoqué pour me demander si je vais bien ? grogna le brun sans relever la remarque sur sa nervosité. Vous savez comment je vais, non ? J'ai passé deux mois à m'amuser comme un p'tit fou chez les Dursleys, et maintenant je suis revenu dans votre école. Voilà comment je vais, répliqua hargneusement.

**P**ar la barbe de Merlin, il fallait vraiment qu'il contrôle ses émotions… Et c'était quoi cette instabilité émotionnelle, d'abord, hein ?!

**L**e mouvement de son genou se fit plus rapide.

« Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Ouais, ouais, z'inquiétez pas, va…

**I**l y eut un moment de silence durant lequel on n'entendit que le froissement de son jean.

« Très bien Harry, je vais te laisser regagner ton dortoir alors.

**H**arry ne retint qu'à peine un soupir, soulagé. Il commençait à se lever lorsque Dumbledore reprit la parole.

« Mais avant, je veux que tu boives cette potion.

**M**me Pomfresh s'avança alors et lui tendit une petite fiole opaque. Impossible de voir la couleur de la potion, et donc de savoir son effet. L'étudiant loucha sur le breuvage, puis regarda le vieux sorcier, et revint à la potion. Puis il planta son regard hargneux dans les doux yeux de l'infirmière.

« Hors de question, siffla-t-il. Au revoir.

**I**l traversa le bureau à grandes enjambées et se précipita vers la porte.

« Harry !

**L**a porte se ferma sur ce dernier cri, qu'il chassa vite de son esprit.

**I**l dévala l'escalier, trébucha sur les dernières marches et failli se cogner dans la gargouille mais déboucha dans le couloir. Aussitôt, ce fut comme si l'on ôtait un poids de son esprit, et toute anxiété le quitta, le laissant simplement fatigué et déboussolé.

**M**ais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

OoOoO

**I**l s'affala dans le canapé rouge et or avec bonheur. La chaleur du feu, non loin de lui, baignait ses pieds et remonta rapidement sur ses jambes, brûlant presque le bout froid de ses doigts. Il laissa sa tête partir vers l'arrière et soupira. Par Merlin, c'était quoi tout ça ? A peine une semaine -même pas !- qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, et déjà tout se détraquait. Les autres années, ça avait au moins eu le mérite de démarrer vers la nouvelle année ! Mais là… Visiblement, Voldemort était fermement décidé à l'avoir à l'usure. _Et il risque bien d'y arriver, ce salaud… _

« Harry ! cria quelqu'un derrière lui.

- Hum ?

**O**n -certainement la personne qui l'avait hélé- s'assit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. En ouvrant les yeux il vit Hermione et ses jolis yeux marrons, Hermione avec ses cheveux bouclés indisciplinés. Une bouffée d'affection l'envahit et il lui sourit tendrement. La jeune fille y répondit et noya sa main dans la chevelure brune de son ami. Harry en aurait ronronné.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Pff, rien ! Juste savoir comment j'allais… ce qui était stupide en soi.

- Il s'inquiète pour toi, murmura la jeune fille en dégagea doucement le front du jeune homme.

**H**arry vint chercher sa seconde main pour la serrer et lui sourit en fermant les yeux. C'était si confortable près d'Hermione… Rassurant et chaud. Ça lui donnait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la câliner pendant des heures.

« T'as l'air fatigué, Harry…

- J'_suis_ crevé.

- Alors va dormir, je vais prévenir Ron. Il te verra demain.

- Hum, merci.

**L**a jeune fille se leva en l'entraînant avec lui, et déposa un baiser volage sur sa joue avant de disparaître au milieu des Lions, toutes années confondues. Harry se dirigea lentement vers son dortoir, réprimant de justesse un puissant bâillement avant de grimper la première marche. A peine fut-il niché dans la chaleur rassurante de ses couvertures qu'il sombra dans un sommeil des plus lourds.

OoOoO

« Harry ! **Harry !**

- Qu'est-c'y a Ron ?

- Il est sept heures et demie passé, Harry !

- Quoi ?? Oh merde !

**B**rutalement réveillé, ce fut un Harry hirsute, les cheveux en l'air et les yeux vitreux, qui chercha à tâtons ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet, renversant au passage un début d'essaie sur l'influence de Saturne en période de pleine lune, et son réveil, pour enfin mettre la main sur l'objet salutaire qu'il mit aussitôt sur son nez. Il ressentit un fort sentiment d'attendrissement mêlé d'amusement, ce qui le fit sourire largement à Ron qui l'observait, les mains sur les hanches, déjà en uniforme. Il lui tira ensuite la langue et sortit de son lit en s'étirant vaguement.

« Allez 'Ry, j'vais faire ton lit, vas t'doucher !

**O**pinant positivement, Harry s'avança vers sa malle et en piocha au petit bonheur la chance les affaires de sa journée. De toute façon, sous les robes on ne voyait rien, surtout en ce mois de septembre. Il opta pour une toilette par manque de temps, passa vaguement les mains dans ses cheveux pour les démêler -et les coiffer, mais c'était un rêve désespéré- et sortit de la salle de bains avec les lunettes de travers. Ron l'attendait avec son sac, et il s'en saisit en lui souriant chaleureusement.

« Merci Ronny. T'es un pro, assura-t-il avant de l'embrasser bruyamment sur la joue et de dévaler les escaliers menant à la salle commune.

**S**tupéfait, le roux resta un moment statufié sur place. Harry venait bien de l'embrasser, non ?

« Rooooooon !! l'appela le brun d'en bas. Allez, viens ou y'aura plus rien à manger !

OoOoO

**S**'il avait su, il n'aurait jamais demandé à aller dans la Grande salle. A peine avait-il fait un pas dans la pièce que sa tête explosait. Amusement, joie, excitation, malice, tendresse, impatience, bonheur ; tout bourdonnait et se mélangeait dans sa tête. Ça résonnait d'envies contradictoires, celles de rire, de se tordre les doigts nerveusement, de sortir en courant de la salle, de vomir, de manger du pudding et de retourner dans son dortoir.

« Harry, ça va ?

**L**e brun grogna, massant une de ses tempes du bout de ses doigts.

« Ta cicatrice te fait mal ? reprit Hermione.

- Non. Non je… j'suis un peu fatigué, je pense. Ça doit être ça.

- Tu n'as pas dormi chez… enfin, cet été ?

- Hum, si. Enfin normal, quoi. Bref, ça ne doit pas être grave. Allons manger avant d'aller en cours.

**I**l donna un petit sourire à ses amis pour les rassurer et s'engagea vers la table des Lions, riante et bruyante. Il n'avait plus qu'à serrer les dents contre ce quelque chose d'inconnu qui lui arrivait.

**A**ucun des trois amis ne vit les deux paires d'yeux qui suivirent leurs mouvements.

OoOoO

**H**arry tenta en vain de se concentrer sur ses cours, mais ses efforts furent vains pour la plupart. Cette multitude de sentiments qu'il ressentait comme étrangers l'envahissait encore, continuellement. Comme s'il était relié à… à un il-ne-savait-quoi qui générait des sentiments incongrus lorsqu'il ne le fallait pas. Il était ainsi partagé entre la concentration, l'ennui profond, et l'impérieuse envie de rire, alors que personne autour de lui n'avait ouvert la bouche. C'était à le rendre fou. Il tentait de se focaliser sur son parchemin où il prenait tant bien que mal le cours sur les vampires, mais ce qu'il inscrivait, réalisa-t-il en relisant, n'était pas le moins du monde cohérent.

**I**l ne fut donc pas surpris -non, plutôt horrifié en fait- lorsqu'il transforma sa tasse à thé en fauteuil molletonné de style Louis XVI au lieu de la métamorphoser en canari rose. McGonagall le rabroua vivement pour son inattention et lui retira dix points. Stupéfait par la situation, Harry ressentit soudain le besoin impérieux de céder à McGonagall. Il gémit piteusement et recula de quelques pas en baissant la tête, penaud.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, madame.

**U**n silence de plomb tomba sur la classe. Harry Potter qui… qui _s'écrasait_ ? Parce que, c'était ce qu'il venait de faire, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas croyable.

**A**ussitôt qu'il se fut excusé, Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Putain de pulsions qu'il ne contrôlait pas !

« M. Potter, dit calmement l'enseignante, allez chez le Directeur. Tout de suite. Je vous renvoie de mon cours.

**L**e brun releva la tête, stupéfait et un peu paniqué. Renvoyé ? Mais il avait besoin de ces cours, lui ! Elle ne pouvait pas ! Si ? _Non !_

« Mais, Mada-

- _Tout de suite_, Potter, siffla l'animagus.

**U**ne alarme interne naissant entre ses côtes, Harry ne demanda pas son reste. Il ramassa ses affaires qu'il fourra dans son sac, et déguerpit sans croiser aucun regard. Quelque part, il savait que McGonagall ne voulait pas qu'il regarde les autres, et il ne voulait surtout pas déplaire à McGonagall. Il se maudit aussitôt de penser ceci. Ce n'était pas -plus- possible.

**I**l ne vit pas la quatrième paire d'yeux qui resta à fixer la porte refermée un long moment -plus long que les trois autres.

**S**itôt qu'il fut sorti de la classe, Harry courut vers la gargouille du bureau du Directeur. Il _devait_ en parler à Dumbledore.

OoOoO

« Harry, respire ! Ce n'est pas une horrible fatalité, tu sais.

- Pas _si grave_ ? Non mais vous vous foutez d'moi, là !! Vous m'annoncez que je suis une Vélane et ce n'est _**pas si**_ _**grave**_ ?!

- Tu as la chance inestimée de pouvoir passer toute ta vie avec _la_ personne, Harr-

- Et en attendant de la trouver, j'vais avoir besoin de satisfaire toutes les envie de tout le monde, génial ! Et si Voldemort arrive et qu'il souhaite très fort que j'me jette d'un pont -ce qui, entre nous, est totalement possible, rappelons-le !- je fais quoi, j'me précipite sur le London Bridge ?!

- Harry, calme-toi.

- Non ! _Non_ je n'me calmerai pas ! Vous auriez pas pu me le dire _avant_ ?

- Je t'ai déjà demand-

- … et vous m'avez juste demandé si j'allais bien ! Comment j'aurais pu savoir que non ça n'allait pas car je me transformai en vélane docile et soumise ?

**D**éboussolé, perdu, Harry se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il semblait qu'un gouffre sans fond s'ouvrait dans son estomac. Par merlin, pourquoi toujours lui ? Toutes ces situations folles qui le poursuivaient et lui tombaient dessus… N'avait-il pas droit à un peu de répit ?

**P**rofitant de la soudaine apathie du garçon, Dumbledore expliqua certaines choses.

« Tout ceci trouvera son terme lorsque tu seras avec ta compagne, Harry. A ce moment-là, l'attraction sera contrôlée par cette personne, et tu ressentiras juste l'envie de lui faire plaisir à elle. Les Vélanes sont des créatures de… de plaisir, si on peut dire. Elles recherchent le bonheur de la personne qu'elles aiment, et sont prêtes à tout faire pour ceci.

- Ouais, donc en attendant de savoir avec quelle fille je finirais mes jours, je vais avoir envie de me soumettre à toutes les envies de n'importe qui ! Chouette ! railla Harry.

- Harry, nous n'y pouvons rien. En plus je t'informerai que, en présence d'un grand nombre de personne, tu ne répondras qu'aux sentiments de ces personnes.

**L**a phrase alluma une petite lumière dans l'esprit de l'étudiant.

« Ça veut dire… que si j'ai envie de… de _câlins_, fit-il en rougissant inexplicablement, ce n'est pas forcément… _moi_ ?

- Non, pas forcément. Tu peux ne faire que réagir aux sentiments qui émanent de la personne, qu'ils soient à ton égard ou dirigés vers quelqu'un d'autre.

**B**on, voilà qui expliquait déjà ses élans de tendresse envers Ron et Hermione… Il se sentit à la fois soulagé et un peu déçu. Mais déjà Dumbledore continuait.

« En outre, ta nature vélane ne te forcera à répondre qu'aux envies qui se rapprochent plus d'un besoin. Une envie profonde, vraiment forte.

**L**e pont de Voldemort était alors toujours d'actualité…

« J'ai ici une potion qui calmera ton empathie pendant un certain temps, dit le vieil homme en sortant une petite fiole opaque d'un tiroir de son bureau.

**H**arry reconnut la même potion que celle qu'il avait refusée quelques jours plus tôt. Dumbledore la lui tendit et Harry s'en saisit avant de la déboucher et de la sentir. L'odeur était écœurante et entêtante, ça ressemblait à de l'humus en décomposition. Appétissant. Le jeune homme grimaça et se pinça le nez avant de vider le petit flacon d'une seule traite. Heureusement, le breuvage n'avait pas le goût de son odeur. En fait, il n'avait pas de goût du tout. Harry ne put dire si c'était mieux pour autant. Il reposa le flacon sur le bureau du directeur, où il disparut à peine quelques instants plus tard.

« Dès que tu recommence à te sentir submergé, va voir Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle t'en redonne, lui indique Dumbledore. Nous ne pouvons rien faire à part ça. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre que tu aies trouvé ta compagne, Harry.

**L**'étudiant grimaça de nouveau. Avec la chance qu'il avait, c'était pas gagné !

OoOoO

**H**arry retourna au dortoir complètement abattu. Par crainte de rencontrer quelqu'un, il exécuta un long détour jusqu'à la salle des Gryffindor, et même là il hésita. Normalement, cette Maison était la sienne, il devait donc y être en sécurité. Mais… et si quelqu'un avait vraiment envie de quelque chose de bizarre ? Connaissant Seamus, Dean, ou même les jumeaux Weasley, ce n'était pas vraiment impossible…

**I**l grimaça et dansa légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre. Il haïssait l'idée d'avoir peur de sa propre Maison, mais… ce truc de Vélane lui semblait si dangereux… Tout le monde pouvait presque tout faire de lui, sans qu'il ait le moindre contrôle… C'était terrifiant, alors il pouvait être terrifié, non ?

« Oh, Harry !

**L**e jeune homme se tendit de désespoir alors qu'une sensation chaude d'affection l'envahissait. Hermione… Avec Hermione, il… n'aurait pas le choix. Il allait devoir entrer.

« Comment cela s'est-il passé, Harry ? Qu'a dit Dumbledore ?

- Oh, euh… rien. Je lui ai dit que j'étais fatigué, déstabilisé et que j'avais du mal à me concentrer. Il… il l'a accepté.

- Tu as de la chance Harry, sourit Hermione. Allez viens ! _Fildelitas !_

**L**e portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota et Harry se laissa entraîner sans chipoter. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix -il ne se voyait raisonnablement pas dormir dans les couloirs- alors autant y mettre du sien.

« Et d'où reviens-tu, 'Mione ?

- De la bibliothèque. Tu sais Harry, les ASPICs ne sont plus que dans un an, c'est pas si lo…

OoOoO

**I**l s'était réfugié dès que possible dans son dortoir. Côtoyer ses anciens camarades n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il l'avait pensé, sûrement grâce à la potion qu'il avait bue. Les émotions se mélangeait dans un brouhaha trop confus pour que quoi que ce filtre et ne s'impose à lui. Et même si c'était fatiguant -encore un truc de Vélane, tiens !, ça ne ressemblait en rien au tiraillement incessant qu'il ressentait en tous sens lors de ses précédents repas dans la Grande Salle, par exemple.

**M**ais tout cela s'avérait épuisant, et Harry ne rêvait plus que de son lit. Il comprenait mieux, maintenant, la fatigue qui s'abattait sur lui depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Selon Dumbledore, son humanité persistante luttait pour combattre le besoin de contenter les envies des autres -ce dont Harry se félicitait vivement- et cela l'épuisait systématiquement, d'autant plus qu'il devait lutter presque en permanence. Il était donc réellement fatigué, et ressentait le besoin de réfléchir à ce que lui avait confié Dumbledore.

**C**ertaines de ses interrogations avaient trouvé réponse, mais celles-ci avaient à leur tour amené encore plus de questions. Aux dires du Directeur, il avait hérité des caractéristiques vélanes de sa mère. Mais sa mère était rousse, et non pas blonde. Et elle avait des yeux verts, verts comme les siens ne cessait-on de lui répéter. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit une Vélane ? De tout ce qu'il avait lu et appris, les Vélanes avaient les cheveux blonds très clairs, et les yeux pâles. Tout le contraire de sa mère, si on excepte la rumeur de son étonnante beauté. _Décidément, je n'y comprends plus rien…_

**I**l se sentit soudain horriblement abattu. Ne pouvait-il donc rien faire comme les autres ? Était-il condamné à vivre une existence hors-norme, simplement car sa mère l'aimait plus qu'une autre ? Harry se trouva aussitôt injuste, et préféra se jeter un léger sort de sommeil pour arrêter de penser à tout ça.

**I**l était sûr que rien de bon n'en sortirait.

OoOoO

**D**eux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Harry sentait que la potion cessait peu à peu de faire effet, mais il n'osait aller en réclamer à l'infirmerie. Il connaissait trop bien l'effet des potions… 'malheureusement' ratées, ou échangées. Il était peut-être paranoïaque, mais la paranoïa, ça pouvait sauver la vie. Afin d'éviter au maximum ses camarades, il se coucha tôt et faisait ses devoirs dans sa chambre, seul. Il laissait Ron le réveiller presque en retard, et allait fréquemment à son casier pour tenter de s'isoler, l'endroit étant un peu moins fréquenté que le parc ou les abords des salles de classes. Ses amis se posaient des questions sur son nouveau comportement ; le brun n'avait jamais été du genre à fuir les autres, et ce revirement les inquiétait.

**H**arry, lui, avait grâce à cette sorte de routine, plus ou moins appris à vivre avec cette attraction vélane qui agissait en permanence. Les journées se succédaient et se ressemblaient, pleines de fuites et d'appréhension. Le héro du monde sorcier fuyait les autres le plus possible et ne se sentait en sécurité que dans la solitude la plus complète. Il ne voulait pas… ne pas avoir le choix, encore une fois. A sa plus grande satisfaction, ses tentatives avaient plus ou moins fonctionné. Seuls les professeurs semblaient avoir de l'ascendant sur lui, particulièrement Snape, qui prenait un malin plaisir à le voir enfin s'aplatir devant lui, à la moindre remarque de prime. Le professeur semblait jubiler, au contraire de son élève qui, s'il avait pu, serait allé en cours couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité.

**C**e n'était donc pas si terrible que ça à bien y réfléchir. Il n'y avait que cette appréhension persistante, cette petite sonnette d'alarme qui s'allumait dans sa tête n'importe quand et qui l'angoissait brutalement à la simple pensée que quelqu'un découvre ce qu'il était et en profite largement. Quelqu'un comme Voldemort, par exemple. C'était si dangereux d'être Vélane, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur lui -encore une fois ? Heureusement, il semblait pour son plus grand bonheur que personne n'ait encore remarqué ses changements de comportement, et il en était reconnaissant aux Fondateurs.

**D**umbledore l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour parler un peu de la situation, et Harry avait dû admettre qu'il n'avait pas trouvé sa compagne. Il avait par contre caché que l'effet de la potion s'amoindrissait. Le regard du Directeur et la sensation d'infinie contrariété qui était née dans son ventre l'avaient horriblement mis mal à l'aise. La discussion avait vite décrût, le Directeur en se renfrognant et Harry se renfermant, et il était ressorti quelques minutes à peine plus tard.

**D**eux jours après, le matin pour être exact, Harry souhaita ne jamais s'être levé.

**I**l eut un mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'il vit le Directeur se lever et réclamer l'attention de tous. Le sentiment général d'excitation et de curiosité l'envahit et lui fit oublier sa propre appréhension. Il se trouva pendu aux lèvres du sorcier, comme tous ses camarades. Il écouta Dumbledore dire que cette année abritait un évènement magique, magnifique. Comme tous les autres s'interrogeaient sur ce que c'était Harry se le demanda également, et il partagea leur stupeur glacée lorsque Dumbledore annonça que l'Héritage vélane d'Harry Potter s'était réveillé, et que le garçon recherchait à présent sa compagne.

**E**t lorsque tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, il ne sut pas quoi faire. Poussé par toutes ces interrogations, toute la stupeur, et la malignité qui suintaient en lui, il ne put que se lever brutalement de table et se précipiter hors de la Grande Salle sans lever les yeux de ses chaussures. Fuir, encore. Il se mit à sangloter convulsivement dès que les portes de la Grande Salle se refermèrent derrière lui. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il se laissa glisser le long du vieux bois, enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux et agrippant ses mollets de toutes ses forces.

**I**l _haïssait_ Dumbledore.

OoOoO

**H**arry évita ses amis tout le reste de la semaine. Il sentait les regards des autres élèves sur lui, souvent calculateurs, comme s'ils se demandaient à quel point ils pourraient soumettre le héro du monde sorcier, et surtout à quel point ce serait jouissif. Alors Harry les fuyait, fuyait tout. S'enfermant dans les toilettes aux intercours et aux pauses, arrivant en classe juste à l'heure et ressortant le premier pour repartir se cacher. Mangeant aux cuisines et ne revenant dans son dortoir que tard le soir. Travaillant sérieusement sur ses devoirs, s'évadant comme il le pouvait, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

**I**l faisait tout son possible pour devenir invisible aux yeux des autres, et au bout de quelques jours, il commença à croire que ça fonctionnait. Il s'étonnait du peu de pugnacité de ses amis, mais se refusait d'y penser, préférant lui-même les fuir.

**L**a seule pause dans son invisibilité qu'il s'accordait, c'était les trois passages rituels qu'il effectuait à son casier -une nouveauté à titre d'essai pour cette année. Cela permettait aux élèves de ne pas avoir à retourner à leurs dortoirs pour prendre leurs affaires, ou à porter celles-ci toute la journée. Harry comptait bien profiter de la seule chose qui, il le sentait, lui serait profitable cette année. Il y avait moins de monde le midi, et durant cet instant-là, il prenait son temps, se détendant. Rangeant lentement ses livres, les classant, prenant ses parchemins et ses cahiers sans précipitation. Puis il refermait son casier, se baissait pour remplir son sac, et enfin se dirigeait tranquillement vers son premier cours de l'après-midi.

**S**auf qu'aujourd'hui, il se sentit être poussé lorsqu'il se baissa, et un poids typiquement masculin se pressa contre le sien. Il se débattit un instant, paniqué, puis soudainement toute idée de libération s'évapora. Il ne ressentit plus que le besoin irrépressible de s'abandonner, de laisser ce garçon le dominer et se contenter avec lui.

**I**l gémit distraitement lorsqu'un coin en métal lui rentra dans la clavicule alors que son agresseur le plaquait violemment contre les casiers. Il sentit un souffle chaud inonder sa nuque, et une voix qu'il trouva diablement sensuelle emplit ses oreilles d'un gémissement grave. Le désir le submergea, le faisant doucement haleter. Le corps de l'autre était chaud contre le sien, grand, dur, rassurant. Il eut envie de se laisser fair- non, de s'agenouiller devant l'autre pour honorer de sa bouche, du mieux qu'il pouvait, ce qu'il sentait se presser contre le haut de ses cuisses. Ça serait si facile… et si bon, certainement si bon… Il en avait tellement envie…

**L**'autre commença à onduler lascivement des hanches derrière lui, frottant son corps si tentant au sien. L'esprit d'Harry s'embruma, se délita. La petite voix qui l'empêchait de se rendre se fit moins forte, vraiment moins forte, vraiment…

« _Non_…

… inexistante.

**I**l se laissa être retourné avec docilité et accepta les lèvres qui clamèrent les siennes puissamment. Il noua ses coudes autour du cou de son compagnon et laissa la main de celui-ci glisser sur son ventre pour se glisser sous ses vêtements et masser son ventre, se dirigeant impatiemment vers la fermeture de son pantalon. C'était plutôt bon, chaud et confortable.

**P**uis soudain tout s'arrêta. Plus de lèvres, plus de mains. Juste un immense choc près de lui, qui secoua plusieurs colonnes de casiers et qui fit trembler puis céder ses jambes. Il glissa jusqu'à être assis par terre, haletant et perdu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire, petite larve ? siffla une voix furieuse -masculine encore- près de lui.

**U**n sentiment de peur intense s'empara brutalement d'Harry, le sevrant de tout désir. L'horreur de la situation le saisit. _Oh Merlin ! Je viens de… ! Non ! __**NON !! **_Paniqué, il s'appuya aux colonnes métalliques pour se relever, et sans regarder qui l'avait sauvé de… de ce qu'il avait failli _faire_, s'enfuit.

Ses jambes le portaient quelque part, quelque part où il serait en sécurité, espérait-il. Il ne voyait rien, ne pensait plus. L'horreur de ce qui s'était passé infestait ses veines, le faisant trembler, pleurer et enrager. Il avait failli… coucher avec… avec un mec ! Il l'avait voulu, il l'avait _désiré_ ! _Ce connard voulait… il le voulait vraiment, sinon je ne l'aurais pas ressenti aussi fort… Il le voulait bordel, il le __**savait**__ et il le __**voulait**__ !!_

**A**veuglé par ses larmes, Harry ne réagit pas lorsqu'il se heurta à quelque chose de dur qui le fit tomber contre un mur. Les poumons comprimés par sa course et ses sanglots, il se recroquevilla contre le mur et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, laissant ses larmes couler, encore et encore.

**S**e maudissant d'être une haïssable Vélane qui ne savait même pas qui elle aimait, maudissant Dumbledore de l'avoir annoncé publiquement, et reprochant à son destin de faire de lui quelqu'un de si différent.

OoOoOoOoO

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui…

Je peux continuer ?

B'zow

Lyly.u.


	2. Rémission

Coucouuuu

Voici le deuxième chapitre de la fic Je vous remercie du bon accueil que vous lui avez fait, plus particulièrement **EmotiCkone** ( sympa le pseudo XD ), **Brigitte26**, **Lanna** et **Zaika**, auxquel(le)s je n'ai pu répondre… Encore merci

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent !

**Mourir d'Envies**

Rémission

**C**e fut d'abord une sensation de chaleur qui réveilla son corps engourdi, puis quelque chose de frais se pressa sur son front. Il laissa un gémissement filtrer alors qu'il revenait à lui. Il se sentait fatigué -épuisé serait plus exact- mou et atrocement vulnérable.

**E**t quelque chose le touchait.

**I**l sursauta brutalement et se recula, heurtant le mur.

« Je ne te ferai rien, dit une voix. Tu n'es pas mon ennemi.

**I**nexplicablement, cette vois calme aux accents chauds lui donna confiance et il se détendit, reposant sa tête sur ses bras et ses genoux. Le contact doux sur son front se fit de nouveau sentir, un peu plus insistant, mais il ne se sentait pas menacé. C'était… étrangement confortable.

« Réveille-toi petit lion…

**I**l soupira en gémissant plaintivement, refusant de sortir de sa torpeur. Il se sentait étrangement bien, une atmosphère particulière l'entourait délicieusement, à la fois douce, sereine et lénifiante . Ça avait le parfum d'un onctueux chocolat chaud, la douceur entêtante du miel, la saveur du caramel, et la chaleur du soleil. C'était si bon.

**S**ur son front, la chose -ça ressemblait à une main- était fraîche et douce. Il leva la tête de ses genoux pour la tendre vers ce contact. _Encore…_

« Allez p'tit lion, ouvres-les yeux, regarde-moi.

**I**l obéit à cette voix douce, réalisant seulement à cet instant qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Ses paupières étaient collés par les larmes passées, et malgré ses lunettes, sa vue se fit floue pendant un moment. Il battit des cils pour éclaircir sa vision. Son champ de vision direct était pris tout entier par une grande silhouette noire. Un petit bruit de contentement lui échappa alors que la main de l'autre glissait gentiment dans ses cheveux. C'était si doux…

**P**uis sa vue se stabilisa, et il put distinguer la personne qui se tenait en face de lui. Il cligna des yeux comme un gros chat repus en reconnaissant les cheveux blonds et les jolis yeux bleu-gris si typiques de Draco Malfoy. L'envie d'être tendre avec l'autre l'envahit.

« Coucou, murmura-t-il d'un ton doux.

- Salut.

**L**e petit sourire qui accompagna la réponse du blond fit fondre quelque chose en Harry. La main qui était dans ses cheveux glissa doucement vers l'arrière de sa nuque pour finalement se poser sur son épaule en un geste plus conventionnel. Harry aurait préféré qu'elle reste dans sa tignasse, mais il sentait inexplicablement qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire fuir l'autre étudiant. Draco était à la même hauteur que lui, assis sur ses talons. Harry se rendit compte que ça signifiait que le blond était plus grand que lui, ce qu'il reconnaissait comme facile vu sa taille de moustique. Sa robe noire corrolait joliment sur la pierre brute du château autour de ses cuisses, laissant voir un but de genou moulé par le pantalon sombre de l'uniforme. Sa seconde main reposait sur l'autre genou, sa baguette lâchement tenue. Harry nota l'élégance naturelle du blond, de ce doigt courant le long du petit morceau de bois comme un contrepoids, ou un prolongement de son bras.

« Vas-tu me lancer un sort ? demanda-t-il simplement en replaçant ses yeux dans ceux du blond.

- Non. Sinon je l'aurais fait lorsque tu dormais.

**H**arry lui répondit d'un sourire sincère.

« Merci Draco.

**I**l aimait bien dire le prénom du blond. Il appréciait la manière dont il roulait sur sa langue.

**I**l sentit un mouvement, et la main sur son épaule le quitta. A la place, il sentit contre son flanc gauche un corps chaud. Il savait sans avoir besoin d'y prêter attention que leurs bassins, leurs hanches leurs côtes et leurs épaules se touchaient fermement. Il soupira en replaçant sa tête dans ses bras, tourné vers son compagnon. Ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié, la présence du blond à ses côtés lui donnait envie de se laisser aller et de se reposer.

« Es-tu fatigué ?

- Quoi ?

- J'ai envie de dormir alors que je me réveille. Alors ça doit venir de toi, non ?

- Il n'y a aucune chance que tu sentes quelque chose de moi, Potter.

- Oh, pourquoi ? demanda le brun avec curiosité en redressant la tête.

**I**l repéra une rapide lueur d'amusement dans le regard du blond, fixé sur lui. Savait-il qu'il avait en cet instant le comportement d'un petit chaton curieux ? On pouvait presque deviner la queue qui raclait les pierres et ses oreilles pointées vers l'avant.

« Parce que moi, contrairement à tous ces benêts, maîtrise parfaitement l'Occlumencie. Il n'y a aucune chance que quelque chose filtre de moi.

- Rien ?

- Rien, affirma Draco.

- Oh. Je dois être fatigué alors, statua Harry en reposant sa joue sur ses avants-bras.

**L**e blond cala sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux à son tour. Harry n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir partager ce genre d'intimité avec celui qui se considérait comme son plus grand ennemi (exit Voldemort). C'était étrange, mais il appréciait l'instant à sa juste valeur.

« Dormir dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu n'est pas vraiment judicieux Potter, je pensais que tu savais au moins ça.

**H**arry lui fit un pauvre sourire.

« Quelque chose s'est passé ce midi et… ça m'a un peu… chamboulé, dirais-je.

- Je sais.

- Hum, j'imagine que c'est le cas de tout le monde maintenant, murmura Harry en fermant les yeux.

**T**oute l'école devait savoir qu'on pouvait coucher avec lui si on le voulait suffisamment fort, à présent. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'isoler encore plus. Il eut du mal à retenir un soupir découragé. Comment allait-il faire au dortoir ? Il espérait simplement qu'il n'allait pas devoir se méfier de ses propres camarades. Ron. Comment allait réagir Ron ? _Merlin tout puissant, c'est terrible. Pourquoi ne pas instaurer un système de file d'attente à numéros, hein ? J'appelle le numéro 320 ! Pff… Je me déteste._

« Non. Nous sommes les deux seuls.

- Par-_**Quoi**_ _**?!**_

**I**ncrédule, Harry fixa Draco avec de grands yeux.

« Mais… mais tu…

- C'était moi.

- Oh.

**H**arry sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Alors c'était lui… En même temps il devait s'en douter, ce n'était pas comme si Draco Malfoy s'était préoccupé de lui auparavant… Un vent de panique embruma son cerveau. Et s'il n'était venu ici que pour recommencer ? Il n'y avait personne pour le sauver là, et si Draco le voulait suffisamment -ce dont il ne doutait vu l'acharnement qu'il avait mis les précédentes années à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues- lui-même ne pourrait que… que ne rien faire et se soumettre, et répondre à tous ses désirs.

**U**ne main s'empara soudain de son bras pour briser son cocon et le tirer vers Draco Malfoy. Harry écarquilla les yeux, tétanisé. _Non, pas encore. Plus jamais._

« Stupide Gryffindor, qu'es-tu en train de penser ? siffla le blond en l'attirant plus près de lui.

**S**on regard gelé, insoutenable, glaçait Harry au fond de ses os. Il était si près maintenant… Et toujours quelque part, la saveur du caramel et la douceur entêtante du miel…

« Je n'vais pas te violer bon sang ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai envoyé ce Serdaigle à l'infirmerie ?

**H**arry cligna stupidement des yeux.

« Q-Hein ? Tu… ? Oh !

**I**l rougit brusquement, détournant le regard.

« Je suis désolé.

**L**'étreinte sur son bras s'adoucit significativement.

**« **Stupide Gryffindor.

**M**ais la voix plus amusée qu'insultante poussa le brun à sourire doucement à son vis-à-vis. Il se rapprocha et posa son front sur l'épaule Draco en posant sa main sur celle qui tenait son bras.

« Merci beaucoup Draco. Tu n'peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis senti si _pitoyable_ après. Si… s'il avait… été jusqu'au bout, je…

**L**a seconde main du Serpentard se posa sur son crâne.

« Tais-toi.

**H**arry se tut.

« Il ne l'a pas fait.

**H**arry ferma les yeux.

« Il a juste eu le temps de savoir à quoi il n'aurait jamais droit.

**H**arry sourit un peu.

« Merci.

- De rien.

- Sincèrement.

- Je sais, convint facilement le blond.

**E**nlevant la main de ce dernier de son bras, Harry enroula ses propres bras autour de celui de son compagnon et s'appuya entièrement sur lui. Il se sentait bien près du Serpentard. Plus d'envie bizarre, juste sa propre conscience qui lui disait que le blond était chaud, agréable lorsqu'il n'était pas agressif et confortable. Depuis le réveil de son Héritage, il n'avait pas sentit cette liberté d'esprit. Il en remerciait le don d'Occlumencie de Draco, même s'il se doutait que ce n'était pas venu par plaisir. Et outre cette sensation de liberté, qu'il trouvait grisante, quelque chose le poussait à rechercher le contact de l'autre étudiant. Peut-être le fait qu'il l'avait aidé le jour-même, ou qu'il se soit mis près de lui sans mauvaises attention visible.

**C**'était la première fois que Draco Malfoy se montrait civilisé avec lui depuis des années.

**E**t c'était si bon… _Peut-être que… Ça serait surprenant mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Et puis, ce ne serait pas le pire, loin de là en fait… _

« Draco, tu sais ce que ça fait quand une Vélane trouve sa… enfin, la personne qui lui faut ?

- Eh bien, j'ai lu à ce sujet mais je n'ai jamais expérimenté ça, alors je n'sais pas. Tu devrais plutôt demander à Granger.

**L**es mains du jeune héro se crispèrent sur le bras de son compagnon.

« Non. Je… je n'les ai pas vus depuis que…

- Depuis que Dumbledore t'a trahi.

- Oui, murmura le Gryffindor. Je le hais d'avoir fait ça, reprit-il avec plus de force. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Tout le monde le sait maintenant !

- Être une Vélane est quelque chose d'exceptionnel, Harry, dit le blond d'une voix douce. Des tas de gens se couperaient un bras pour être à ta place.

- Eh bien qu'ils combattent Voldemort pendant 16 ans et qu'ils deviennent Vélane après, ils comprendront, grogna le brun.

- Tu ne pense pas justement que c'est parce que tu dois le combattre que tu es Vélane ?

- Comment ça ?

- Alors que tu as souffert pendant des années, tu as la chance de trouver la personne qui saura te rendre heureux en toutes occasions et pour toute ta vie.

_**Q**__ui risque de s'avérer relativement courte, soit dit en passant !_

« Ouais, et moi je plierais à chacun de ses caprices pour la rendre heureuse, quel bonheur ! grogna Harry au lieu de son autre pensée.

- Qui t'a dit ça ?

- Devine !

- Hmm… Bon, écoute-moi bien.

- Je n'fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure, Draco, ronronna Harry en enfouissant son nez dans le cou parfumé du blond.

**I**l sentait l'ambre et le chocolat, la pluie, l'herbe et la terre mouillée un soir d'été, et le brun d'une peau bronzée par le soleil. Draco tressaillit lorsque le nez du brun toucha sa peau. Sa main glissa sur le dos d'Harry et retomba mollement sur sa propre cuisse.

« Être Vélane ne te prive pas de ton libre arbitre, Harry. Dans _Anthologie des Créatures Magiques_, on explique que la Vélane cherchera simplement à contenter du mieux possible la personne qu'il aime. Il réagira aux humeurs de celle-ci, ce qui harmonisera votre vie de couple, et vous permettra d'éviter les conflits qui te déchireraient. Mais tu ne seras pas relégué au rang d'esclave et, si la personne aimée est du même sexe, tes préférences ne changeront pas.

- Je ne comprends pas. Si je suis avec un garçon c'est que je suis gay, remarqua Harry avec confusion.

- Oui. Mais je ne parle pas de ça. Je veux dire que, si ta nature est active, c'est-à-dire si tu es plutôt dominant sexuellement que dominé, cette nature restera.

- Ow.

**H**arry rougit et fut heureux que Draco ne puisse pas le voir.

« Pour en revenir à ta première question, je suppose que tu devrais te sentir bien. On parle aussi d'un parfum qui exciterai le désir et l'attention de la Vélane. Quelque chose qu'elle serait la seule à sentir, et uniquement sur cette personne.

**H**arry tiqua.

« Et si… si une personne sent… le caramel, et le miel, et… et le soleil… ?

- Eh bien, je crois que tu as trouvé ta compagne, Potter.

**U**ne sensation de contentement naquit dans le ventre d'Harry. Draco Malfoy… Draco Malfoy était son compagnon. Le brun exhala un doux soupir en frottant son tendrement sa joue contre le haut de l'épaule de son compagnon -comme c'était bon de dire ça ! Il avait de la chance. Draco était fort et intelligent. Il le trouvait superbe. Et en plus, il était délicieux. Il appuya un peu plus son visage contre l'épaule du blond. _Vraiment délicieux. _

« A moins que cette fille porte un parfum très spécial, continuait l'étudiant vert & argent. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de la part de Lovegood.

- Luna est très sympa, murmura Harry.

- Je te crois. Une fois qu'on a passé le temps des loufoqueries.

- Tu es irrécupérable, Draco.

- Pourquoi, tu voudrais me récupérer ?

**H**arry donna un petit coup de front dans l'épaule du blond.

« Ne te moque pas.

- Je ne me moque pas.

**H**arry eut un son qui indiqua au blond qu'il ne le croyait pas du tout.

« J'ai eu de la chance ce midi, hein ? Si tu n'avais pas été là il m'aurait pris à… à mon compagnon.

- Tu es gay ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu l'as déjà repéré, dit alors le Serpentard.

**H**arry opina doucement. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

« Il ne te reste plus qu'à le séduire.

- C'est pas gagné, fit le brun.

**M**alfoy ricana doucement. Ça fit sourire Harry.

« Tu as ton attraction, nota le séduisant étudiant.

- Mon attraction ?

- Une attirance qui ne fonctionnera que sur lui. Afin qu'il te tombe dans les bras, dirons-nous.

**H**arry se redressa brusquement.

« Quoi ? Mais… Non ! Et s'il ne veut pas ?

- Il le voudra, affirma calmement Draco.

- Oui, mais… si c'est juste à cause de mon attraction, je n'ai pas droit !

**L**e Serpentard pencha la tête et le regarda.

« Il le voudra car l'attraction le convaincra que c'est le mieux pour lui.

- Donc, j'agirai sur ses pensées.

- Non. L'attraction ne fait qu'exciter le désir.

**H**arry rougit encore.

« Typiquement Gryffindor, déclara le blond avec une pointe d'amusement.

**H**arry évita son regard.

« Je ne veux pas forcer quelqu'un à s'unir à moi, murmura Harry en serrant le bras de Draco.

**L**e blond n'était pas réputé pour son sentimentalisme. Il ne voulait pas se jouer de lui avec son attraction. Il voulait que Draco l'aime. Qu'il l'aime vraiment. Pour lui, et pas à cause de son côté vélane.

« Ça ne le forcera pas. S'il est la personne qu'il te faut, tu es toi aussi la personne qu'il lui faut. Mais il ne l'aura peut-être pas encore réalisé.

- Tu es sûr ?

- C'est ce qui est inscrit dans les livres.

- Hum…

**P**ensif, Harry pressa sa joue contre le haut du bras de Draco et contempla le mur d'en face. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la seconde main du blond revenir sur sa tête et l'y câliner doucement. Son compagnon était en fait très doux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça se fait naturellement pour les deux partis.

- J'ai peur qu'il me rejette. Je crois que je l'aime.

- Il ne te rejettera pas. Il ne le pourra pas.

- Même s'il me déteste ?

- Qui pourrait bien détester le héro du monde sorcier ? lâcha Draco avec légèreté.

- Hum, laisse-moi deviner, un certain serpent aux yeux rouges peut-être ? railla Harry.

**I**l sentit le blond hausser les épaules.

« Ça ne compte pas.

**H**arry rit un peu.

« Avoues que tu déteste l'idée de perdre devant moi

- … J'avoue. Mais pas seulement devant toi.

- J'imagine que cela te vient de l'honneur des Malfoys et des Serpentards, non ?

- Deux points pour Gryffindor.

**H**arry lui donna un petit coup de genou dans la cuisse.

« N'insulte pas notre courage sans faille.

- Je te qualifierais plutôt d'inconscient. Tu pars sans avoir aucune idée du danger. Sans y être préparé. Sans même penser à ceux que tu laisses derrière toi.

- Ron et Hermione sont toujours avec moi, protesta le brun.

- Il n'y a pas qu'eux sur Terre, Potter, fit sèchement l'autre garçon.

**H**arry ne sut que répondre. La phrase assenée ressemblait à un reproche, et son cœur le pinça bizarrement. De plus, il sentait qu'ils s'engageaient sur un terrain glissant. Lui. Et Eux.

« Je… désolé, murmura-t-il. Je… J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'intéresse à moi.

- Tout le monde s'intéresse à toi.

- Pas comme ça. Pas comme…

**I**l fit un geste vague de la main pour expliciter sa pensée.

« Pas autrement que comme le sauveur du monde sorcier, fini le Serpentard.

- Oui… Je ne me sens pas assez fort pour ça, mais tout le monde… Tout le monde m'idolâtre. Je serais mort en deuxième année si Fumsec n'avait pas pleuré pour moi. Je ne le dois qu'à la chance. En première année, Ron s'est sacrifié pour que j'arrive au bout, et là encore j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. J'suis pas aussi fort que tout le monde le dit. Je ne suis qu'un gamin qui ne comprend rien à ce qui l'entoure.

**S**ilence. Harry sentait ses yeux le piquer. C'était la première fois qu'il avouait ses doutes. _Quelle connerie._

« Stupide Gryffindor.

**L**a phrase l'atteignit comme un couteau. Il ferma les yeux. Pourquoi s'était-il confié, au juste ? Parce que Malfoy était son compagnon ? Mais ils ne se connaissaient même pas ! Et Malfoy… Malfoy le détestait.

« Faut-il être un Lion pour ne pas se rendre compte de son propre potentiel.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as battu au duel sorcier, Harry. J'en fais depuis que j'ai 10 ans et toi tu m'as envoyé valser avec tellement de facilité que ç'en a été vexant.

**L**a voix était douce, presque ronronnante, et la caresse sur sa tête se faisait apaisante, rassurante.

« Tu as mis Voldemort en échec trois fois, et personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher de revenir à la vie. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Que tu aies survécu est déjà incroyable. Tu as fait plus que ce qu'on n'aurait jamais pu faire. Tu es bien plus puissant que tu ne te l'imagine, Harry. Et tout aussi fort.

**L**e brun regarda timidement le Serpentard entre ses cils. Il était si beau avec son profil masculin, sa jolie mâchoire carrée et son nez un peu pointu. Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il disait ?

« Tu as le droit de te reposer sur tes lauriers de temps en temps, Harry. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on te détestera. C'est normal.

- Ils ne comprendraient pas.

- Ont-ils vraiment besoin de comprendre ?

**H**arry ne sut que dire. Il ne savait pas. C'était… Il n'aimait pas cette conversation, car elle lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Et pour le héro du monde sorcier, ça faisait mauvais genre.

**L**a main de Draco glissa de sa tête à sa joue pour s'emparer de son menton et lui faire doucement relever la tête. Leurs yeux se fixèrent. L'argent délicatement bleuté fit chavirer quelque chose en Harry. Ces yeux le transperçaient, cherchaient et trouvaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Et lui ne pouvait rien faire, son âme mise à nue sous ce regard ardent qui le retenait avec la fermeté de l'acier. Il commença à trembler légèrement. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans le tissu de l'uniforme que portait son compagnon.

« As-tu vraiment besoin qu'ils te comprennent ? souffla Draco. As-tu besoin d'eux pour penser et pour aimer ?

**I**l ferma les yeux et sentit aussitôt deux traînées brûlantes dévaler ses joues. Un léger choc lui fit redresser un peu la tête, tandis qu'un nez se frottait délicatement au sien et qu'un autre souffle chaud se mêlait à sa respiration erratique. En un geste doux et léger -il ne voulait pas l'assommer, Draco venait de poser son front sur le sien. Sa main délaissa le menton du rouge et or pour venir se saisir d'une de ses mains, qu'il serra doucement.

« Moi je sais que tu n'as pas besoin d'eux, Harry, continua-t-il en murmurant. Et tu le sais tout autant que moi.

**L**'étudiant s'accrocha à la main du blond comme à une bouée. D'autres larmes coulèrent, brûlant sa peau et semblant apaiser son cœur. Sa respiration était erratique alors que celle de Draco restait calme et chaude contre ses lèvres, si rassurante et exaltante.

« Tu n'as besoin que d'une personne, désormais.

**C**es quelques mots murmurés serrèrent le cœur du Vélane. Une seule personne. Son compagnon. Draco Malfoy. _Pour la vie, hein ? Draco Malfoy pour la vie. Ça serait tellement bien…_

« Une seule personne, murmura-t-il à son tour en souriant rêveusement.

**I**l ouvrit ses yeux et les plongea dans les délicats orbes argentés de son compagnon et glissa un peu sur la cuisse du blond pour se rapprocher de lui. Sa seconde main délaissa le bras du garçon pour venir presser la main aristocratique dans la chaleur des siennes.

« Toi.

**A** partir de là, tout alla très vite.

**L**es yeux du sorcier s'écarquillèrent. Harry gémit voluptueusement le nom de son compagnon.

**P**uis ses lèvres recouvrirent celles de son autre moitié.

**OoOoOoO**

Voici la fin de ce chapitre qui répond à pas mal d'interrogations, et notamment : qui est le sauveur d'Harry ?

La réaction de Draco dans le prochain chapitre. Je n'attends plus que vos suppositions !

Demain je suis occupée toute la journée pour la FAC, dont je posterai mercredi ! Patience ;)

B'zow

Lyly.u.


	3. Mort

Le nouveau chapitre ! Tard, je le concède, mais on est toujours mercredi p

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous sentirez exactement ce que j'ai voulu y faire passer... Vraiment merci pour toutes vos reviews, toutes vos alrtes et tous vos favoris o

Et bonne lecture

**Mourir d'Envies**

Mort

**L**e temps s'arrêta.

**C**'était si bon, si doux. Le parfum d'un onctueux chocolat chaud, la douceur entêtante du miel, la saveur du caramel, et la chaleur du soleil. Délicieux.

Draco Malfoy était délicieux.

**C**e fut juste un contact. Une plume osant frôler la perfection.

**E**t lorsqu'Harry rouvrit les yeux, il trouva son compagnon plus magnifique que jamais.

**I**l y eut un instant de flottement. Ses yeux dévoraient le visage de son autre, cette peau si blanche, ces yeux si magnifiques. Cet être si parfait.

_E__t il est mon compagnon._

**U**n sourire, une fierté inégalable. _Je suis la Vélane de Draco Malfoy._ C'était si bon de penser ça.

**L**e Draco Malfoy en question cligna des yeux et cela ramena Harry sur Terre.

**I**l lui sourit tendrement en pressant ses mains autour de la sienne. Il aimait tenir la main de son compagnon. _Hum, à vrai dire je crois que je l'aime tout court_ Un soupir heureux franchit ses lèvres.

**L**'instant fut brisé par ledit compagnon.

« Potter ?

**I**l fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne l'appelait-il plus _Harry_ ?

« Qu'est-c'que t'as foutu ?

**H**arry écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ?

- Tu m'as embrassé putain !

- Mais…

**U**ne vague de tristesse l'envahit. Il lâcha la main du blond.

« Je… je suis désolé, je…

**I**l avait mal fait ? Draco ne voulait pas ? _Quel Gryffindor stupide !_ Draco avait raison, il ferait mieux de réfléchir ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'était montré gentil et courtois envers lui que ça signifiait qu'il était prêt à être son compagnon.

**P**aniqué, l'étudiant se leva et s'éloigna de plusieurs pas.

« Je suis désolé. J'en ai eu envie, et je croyais que… que toi aussi, alors… Désol-

- Je m'excuse.

_**Q**__uoi ?_

**I**l osa relever les yeux pour regarder Draco se relever en prenant appui sur le mur.

« On oublie. Je m'excuse et on oublie.

_**N**__on !_ Tout son être criait non, son cœur et son esprit l'assourdissant à l'unisson. Il ne voulait pas oublier, lui ! Il voulait conserver ce souvenir et la chérir comme le souvenir de son merveilleux premier baiser avec la personne qu'il aimerait toute sa vie. _**Non !**_

« Euh, oui… Oui, si tu veux…

_**S**__i ça te fait plaisir, Draco…_

« Bien. Bonne nuit Potter.

**H**arry eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux. Draco avait disparut.

**U**ne vague de douleur le fit chanceler et il dut s'appuyer contre le mur. Le froid de la pierre sur sa joue ne lui apparut même pas.

**S**on compagnon l'avait rejeté.

OoOoO

**H**arry se réveilla en hurlant. Il mit un moment à reconnaître… la pierre nue du couloir, et l'armure ensorcelée dans laquelle il avait du buter la veille.

**L**e couloir…

**I**l essuya d'un geste rageur les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

**D**raco.

**D**raco, son compagnon.

**I**l mordit son poing pour ne pas crier son nom. Tout son être semblait l'appeler. Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco. Encore, toujours. Ça faisait mal, plus mal qu'un Doloris. Plus mal que tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. S'arracher une jambe aurait été moins douloureux.

**S**on compagnon l'avait rejeté.

**E**t ce n'était pas un rêve.

**I**l pouvait encore sentir la tendresse et la saveur des lèvres du blond, la douceur dans ses gestes. La chaleur dans sa voix. Il sentait encore son parfum de soleil, de sable et de terre. L'arôme du bonheur. Le parfum de Draco.

**Ç**'avait été si facile de se trouver à l'embrasser. Naturel. Comme s'il était né pour ceci, bien plus que pour tuer l'autre psychopathe. Harry était certain d'être né pour embrasser Draco Malfoy.

**M**ais Draco l'avait rejeté.

OoOoO

**H**arry dormit peu cette nuit-là mais beaucoup le jour suivant. Il se réveilla ankylosé et s'étira un maximum. Il passa rapidement aux cuisines pour prendre une part de gâteau à la mélasse et un verre de jus de citrouille. Il but la boisson d'un trait et grignota la moitié de la viennoiserie avant de se rendre en cours, ne regardant rien ni personne à par ses pieds. Il se mit au fond de la salle pendant toute la journée. Tentant de suivre ce que disait leur enseignant mais finissant inéluctablement par s'endormir sur son parchemin. Ne pensant qu'à Draco et à toute sa personne intoxiquante. Il ne pouvait s'en défaire. C'était douloureux. Et épuisant. Il suivait les autres élèves au radar. Oubliant de manger le midi, omettant de passer au casier pour changer de fournitures.

**S**nape le colla lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Harry mettait les ingrédients dans son chaudron au petit bonheur la chance. Deux heures, deux nuits après. Et 50 points en moins. Le brun ne réagit même pas. Il pensa juste qu'il devait sembler pitoyable aux yeux de Draco.

**D**raco. Encore et toujours. Il en avait marre.

**E**t ça ne faisait qu'un jour.

**I**l ne tiendrait pas l'année. Voldemort pouvait venir, il ne ferait rien pour se défendre. A quoi bon ? La seule personne qu'il aimerait jamais ne voulait pas de lui.

**L**e soir venu, il se réfugia dans le même couloir avec sa cape d'invisibilité et son sac de cours. Métamorphosant ce dernier en oreiller qu'il fixa sur le mur, il s'enroula tout entier dans la cape pour passer la nuit. Loin de tout, et invisible.

OoOoO

**L**e lendemain matin, les premiers rayons du soleil surprirent un jeune homme en pleurs. La tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés sur ses genoux, Harry sanglotait éperdument, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il avait si mal…

**I**l avait rêvé de Draco toute la nuit. Rêvé à la douceur de ses lèvres, à la beauté de son regard, à la chaleur dans sa voix et à son parfum enivrant. Il s'était cru aimé et désiré, il avait cru que quelqu'un l'aimait sincèrement. Son esprit torturé l'avait réveillé, et la réalité s'était cruellement imposée à lui.

**D**raco ne l'aimait pas. Et il ne l'aimerait sûrement jamais.

**I**l aurait dû se taire, ne rien dire et ne rien faire. Il n'aurait alors pas su que Draco était l'être qui lui était destiné, et il n'en serait pas rendu à pleurer pitoyablement avant d'aller en cours. Cours dont il partageait la moitié avec les Serpentards. Comment allait-il pouvoir être près de son compagnon et travailler normalement ? Comment allait-il faire pour ne pas l'approcher, pour éviter de le dévorer du regard, de lui dire à quel point il l'ensorcelait ?

**L**e Destin devait être bien cruel pour oser s'amuser ainsi avec un adolescent de 17 ans, songea-t-il amèrement. _Je ne vois vraiment pas comment je vais tenir. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de le voir, rien que son souvenir m'obsède. … Je vais mourir._

**Q**uelque part, il ne savait pas si ça le dérangerait beaucoup.

OoOoO

**P**lusieurs jours passèrent ainsi. Il dormait dans le même couloir avec sa cape, s'isolait au maximum en se réfugiant dans la volière ou sur les toits, allait en cours et tentait de suivre comme il le pouvait. Et son esprit lui rappelait sans cesse Draco Malfoy.

**L**es jours s'étirèrent jusqu'à devenir des semaines. Et on finit par le remarquer. Les professeurs s'inquiétèrent de son indifférence quant à son suivi des cours -lorsqu'il venait- de ses cernes immenses et noirâtres et de ses yeux constamment rougis par les pleurs.

**P**uis les élèves l'aperçurent également. Harry traversait les couloirs, les classes et les foules comme dans un brouillard. L'air hagard, fatigué et indifférent à tout. Il semblait épuisé, autant physiquement que mentalement.

**L**e sauveur du monde sorcier n'était plus qu'une loque humaine.

**O**n lui demanda d'aller à l'infirmerie mais il oublia. Il n'alla pas à la retenue donnée par Snape car elle s'évapora de son esprit dès qu'il franchit le pas de la salle de classe -il était bien trop occupé à penser à tout ce qui faisait que Draco était parfait. Dumbledore le convoqua mais il l'oublia lorsque Draco accorda un infime sourire à son ami Noir.

**I**l dormait toujours dans le couloir froid et inconfortable, enroulé dans sa cape et ses souvenirs. Il était de plus en plus fatigué car il mangeait peu -il ne se rappelait plus à quand remontait son dernier repas correct.

**E**t puis un jour, il dormit plus longtemps. Il ne se réveilla que le soir. Et il était encore plus fatigué, alors il décida de se rendormir.

**H**arry Potter mourrait.

OoOoO

« **Potter !** Réveillez-vous !

**H**arry grogna contre cette voix qui l'empêchait de dormir. Il était si fatigué, ne pouvait-on donc pas le laisser se reposer ?!

« **POTTER !!**

**Q**ue quelque fasse taire cette voix ! Il voulait dormir, lui, il voulait… Il ne voulait que Draco…

« Ici. Je… je suis là, Harry.

**Q**uelque chose remua au fond de son esprit. Cette autre voix. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était important. Cette _voix_ était importante. Quelque chose le savait, mais Harry était trop fatigué pour s'en occuper. Oh oui, si fatigué…

« Potter, ouvrez les yeux, ordonna la voix dérangeante.

**Q**uelque chose l'encouragea à suivre cette voix. Quelque chose voulait écouter cette voix, car il y avait une chose importante avec elle. Ennuyé, Harry essaya vaguement de se réveiller. Ou d'ouvrir les yeux, il ne savait pas trop.

**E**t puis soudain, un choc sur sa joue le fit crier et sursauter. Deux pupilles d'un noir d'obsidienne le fixaient intensément. Il se concentra dessus. Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. La voix reparla.

« Potter, restez avec nous !

- Hn…

**S**on corps était engourdi, lourd. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, même tourner la tête était difficile, voire impossible. Ses yeux papillonnèrent rapidement, il avait du mal à les garder ouvert. Il avait froid…

« On le perd, **POTTER !!**

**L**e hurlement rauque le fit sursauter et cligner des yeux.

« Quoi ? grogna-t-il avec hargne en luttant pour ne pas fermer les yeux.

**I**l n'était sûr d'y arriver. Sa gorge le brûlait.

« Gardez les yeux ouverts, regardez-nous !

- Fatigué, souffla seulement le brun.

**S**a vue se flouait progressivement. Il ne distinguait déjà plus qu'une masse sombre qui lui parlait sèchement.

« On sait, Potter, mais vous ne devez pas dormir. Sinon vous ne vous réveillerez jamais.

- J'ai froid… murmura-t-il.

**C**haque cellule de son corps lui faisait mal, le tiraillait douloureusement. Il aurait mieux fait de continuer à dormir, au moins il ne sentait pas toute les cellules de son corps exploser en même temps et sans s'arrêter. Il grogna lorsque quelque chose de chaud se pressa contre lui. On le manipula, mais son corps était un tel bloc de marbre qu'il s'en rendit à peine compte. Il voulait dormir. Longtemps. Très longtemps.

**I**l gémit plaintivement quand une chose brûlante le toucha.

« Non… mal…

- Il ne me reconnaît pas ! fit la seconde voix avec inquiétude.

- Il est à peine conscient, Draco, tu voulais quoi, qu'il t'écrive un essai de quatre pouces sur les joies des couloirs ? répliqua la première d'un ton acerbe. **D**raco. Quelque chose lui indiqua que c'était important, ce nom. Autant que cette voix. La voix de Draco. Draco. Draco était important. Pourquoi ?

« Draco…

- Je suis là Harry, murmura la seconde voix -celle de Draco, je suis là. Je vais rester avec toi.

- Serre-le contre toi pour le réchauffer, parle-lui. Fais _ce que tu veux_ mais _garde-le_. Pomfresh va arriver.

**L**a chose brûlante se pressa contre lui et il gémit. Ça faisait mal ! Tout son corps le tirait, ses doigt le brûlaient, la tête lui tournait.

« Non… Ça fait mal…

**I**l essaya de bouger pour s'éloigner, mais son effort le rendit malade. Il commença à haleter. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui compressait les poumons.

**Q**uelque chose se posa doucement sur sa tête, passant et repassant dans ses cheveux.

« Shhht, calme-toi Harry, reste avec moi. Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Respire fort, et calmement. Respire Harry, respire s'il te plaît.

**R**espirer… Il savait le faire, ça. Obéissant à ce Draco si important, il inspira profondément, puis souffla tout autant.

« Voilà, continue Harry. C'est parfait. Continue.

**H**arry sentit cette même chose glisser vers sa nuque et l'inciter gentiment à incliner doucement la tête vers l'avant. Son front toucha quelque chose de brûlant, et il imagina que c'était la même chose que celle qui le compressait entre sa chaleur douloureuse et le mur froid. Ça continuait de le brûler, mais quelque chose derrière, dans son dos, l'obligeait à rester contre cette horrible source de chaleur.

Alors il se concentra sur sa respiration, inspirant, expirant. Ça paraissait progressivement plus facile. Mais il avait de plus en plus mal, partout. Surtout dans sa poitrine, en haut à gauche. Là, c'était pire que tout. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il avait tellement mal…

« Respire Harry… Respire j't'en prie… Respire, respire, respire…

**H**arry se sentait pressé, touché, massé. Des… mains ? couraient sur son dos, sur son corps, sur sa peau. Ça le brûlait, puis la brûlure se transformait en douceur réconfortante. C'était étrange.

« Harry, dis-moi ce que tu sens ? Dis-moi ce que tu sens quand tu respire.

_**L**__e caramel_, pensa immédiatement le brun.

« Le caramel…

- Oh Merlin… Le caramel Harry, tu t'en souviens ? Essaies s'il te plaît, souviens-toi du caramel… Le caramel…

**L**e caramel… Ce mot sans cesse murmuré par ce Draco semblait trouver écho en lui. Loin au fond de lui, ça tremblait à chaque fois que Draco disait 'caramel'…

« Le… le caramel et… et le miel…

- Et le soleil Harry, demanda aussitôt Draco, tu te souviens du soleil ?

- Le soleil ?

- Le… la chaleur du soleil, et le miel… la douceur du miel, Harry, c'est ça ?

- Oui… je sais pas pourquoi mais… oui… Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Harry, c'est pas grave. Respire. Respire mon amour, respire…

**A**lors Harry respira l'odeur du caramel et la douceur du miel, et sentit la chaleur du soleil passer sur sa peau.

OoOoO

« Draco ? fit soudain la première voix.

**L**a confortable bulle de silence qui s'était installée depuis un doux moment explosa. Harry grogna.

« C'est moi. C'est à cause de moi.

- C'est toi.

- Oui.

- Tu es sûr ?

- A ton avis !

- Draco, murmura Harry, crie pas… ça fait mal…

- Pardon mon amour, continue de respirer, d'accord ?

**H**arry acquiesça et continua à respirer profondément dans le petit creux de chaleur dans lequel il était plongé. Ça ne le brûlait plus à présent, il avait un peu plus chaud et le contact de cette chose toute chaude ne lui faisait plus mal. Il sentait sortir peu à peu d'une torpeur dans laquelle il n'avait pas eu conscience d'être tombé. Sa curiosité revenait. Draco avait dit que c'était lui. Il voulait savoir ce qu'était Draco. Alors il le demanda.

**U**ne fois encore, il sentit qu'il connaissait la réponse. Que c'était cette réponse qui faisait que Draco était si important et qu'il sentait le caramel, le miel et le soleil tout à la fois, en plus de quelque chose d'autre -quelque chose comme la pluie et l'orange. Il le sentait, il le _savait_. Mais il ne se rappelait plus.

« C'est à toi de me le dire, Harry. Je suis quoi ?

- Je sais pas. Tu… sens le miel.

- Oui Harry, je sens le miel, et le caramel aussi non ? S'il te plaît, continue de respirer… Tu as encore froid ?

- Oui. Un peu.

**A**ussitôt, les mouvements sur son corps de firent plus rapides, frottant sa peau et transmettant un regain de chaleur à ses veines.

« Putain Sev' elle fait quoi Pomfresh ?!

- On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard.

- Et bien qu'ils installent un ascenseur, merde !

**H**arry écouta la belle voix de Draco. L'étudiant ne parlait pas à l'autre homme comme il s'adressait à lui. Harry avait la sensation d'être privilégié, parce que Draco était beaucoup plus gentil avec lui qu'avec cette troisième personne aux yeux noirs. La voix de Draco était si belle que Draco lui-même devait être magnifique. Il voulait savoir si Draco était beau. Il voulait le voir.

**I**l lutta contre ses yeux collés et les ouvrit. Sa vision était confuse, il discernait juste quelque chose de pâle. C'était ça qui sentait le miel, le caramel, le soleil, l'orange et la pluie. Sa vue se stabilisa. Harry comprit que c'était un cou, et une épaule. Il était dans le cou de Draco. Le garçon sentait incroyablement bon ! Il redressa doucement la tête. Il allait mieux, ça ne tournait plus. _Enfin, presque plus_, pensa-t-il en grimaçant. Il leva un peu les yeux, et sa bouche s'arrondit en un O surpris.

**D**raco était magnifique. Il ne pouvait pas penser d'autre mot. Draco était magnifique.

**I**l se noya rapidement dans les prunelles inquiètes du garçon.

« Draco.

**L**e blond lui sourit tout doucement, et ce sourire planta dans le cœur d'Harry une petite graine irradiante de chaleur.

**U**ne des mains de Draco se dégagea du dos du brun pour aller effleurer sa pommette. Le bout de ses doigts parut brûlant à Harry. Il inclina doucement la tête pour placer se joue dans la paume de l'étudiant. Sans lâcher son regard. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir lire une multitude de choses dans ce regard argenté, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il sut que Draco ne voulait pas, et qu'il lui avait déjà fait comprendre.

« Tu es superbe.

**D**raco roula des yeux, mais Harry put voir le rose qui colora les joues si pâles du garçon. Il le trouva adorable et en sourit. Puis Draco se baissa vers lui, et accola leurs fronts. Quelque part, leurs mains se trouvèrent.

« Tu as froid ?

**C**'était juste un murmure, presque une simple pensée.

« Non, répondit pareillement Harry. Tu es chaud.

- Tu m'as fait peur.

- Pardon.

**I**l ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à s'excuser, mais il sentait qu'il ne devait surtout inquiéter ou blesser ce superbe blond au regard incroyable.

« Tu ne sais même pas tu t'excuse, n'est-ce pas ?

- En fait non. Mais je sais que… que je ne dois pas te blesser. Ou t'inquiéter. Ou… ou quoi que ce soit.

**D**raco frotta doucement leurs nez.

« Ça va aller Harry, d'accord ? On va s'occuper de toi. Ne t'inquiète pas. On ne te laissera plus jamais comme ça.

**L**a voix chaude et basse du sorcier s'enroulait autour du cœur d'Harry comme une écharpe de laine et soie, chaleureuse et réconfortante. Il ferma les yeux de contentement lorsque les mains chaudes et plaisantes du blond caressèrent ses joues pour venir noyer leurs pouces dans les cheveux couvrant ses tempes.

« Je ferais attention à toi à partir de maintenant, murmura Draco avec une sorte de détermination farouche. Je te protègerai. Tu veux bien ?

- Oui.

**H**arry ouvrit les yeux. Draco était si près, et si beau. Il lui avait promis de faire attention à lui, de le protéger. Il lui avait promis.

**Q**uelque chose sembla s'ouvrir au fond de lui. Et puis soudainement, tout revint.

**I**l écarquilla les yeux.

**D**raco.

**S**on Draco. Son compagnon.

_**O**__h, Merlin !_

**S**es mains tremblantes montèrent lentement vers le visage du blond. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa bouche charnue. Il se souvenait de leur saveur, de leur douceur. Du bonheur qu'il avait ressenti en les caressant avec les siennes. De la sensation d'accomplissement que cela lui avait procuré.

« Je t'ai embrassé, murmura-t-il. Je t'ai embrassé parce que…

**I**l releva les yeux pour les planter dans les douces prunelles d'argent liquide.

« … parce que tu es mon compagnon.

**D**raco ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux qu'il ferma lentement et sa gorge qu'il tendit lorsque les doigts d'Harry glissèrent dessus furent comme un assentiment.

« Et tu m'as repoussé, continua Harry.

- Ça n'arrivera plus, répondit rapidement Draco. Je ne le ferais plus jamais.

- Tu m'as repoussé, insista Harry.

**I**l ne voulait pas que Draco se force.

« Pardon, murmura le Serpentard.

**H**arry se figea. Draco n'avait pas à s'excuser. Il n'avait rien fait. Rien de répréhensible en tous cas.

« Je ne savais pas Harry, je te promets, continua le blond.

- Tu ne savais pas quoi ? demanda tout doucement le brun.

**S**es doigts se promenaient délicatement sur la pomme d'Adam joliment dessiné de son aimé.

« Que… que tu le voulais.

- Je t'ai dit que j'en avais eu envie, murmura doucement Harry.

- Et on sait tous les deux combien tu es réactif aux envies profondes des autres.

- Mais t-

**H**arry tilta.

« Quoi ?

**I**l fut sûr d'avoir bien compris lorsqu'il vit Draco rougir délicieusement. Il fit remonter ses doigts tremblants sur la joue délicate du blond. Il n'osait y croire. Ça paraissait tellement impossible…

« Draco, tu… _vraiment_ ? insista-t-il, incrédule.

- Oui.

- Tu m'-

- M. Potter !!

**H**arry tourna la tête. Mme Pomfresh arrivait, essoufflée d'avoir couru. Draco enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

« Oui, murmura-t-il d'une voix tendre.

**I**l se rapprocha de lui, remontant sa tête pour câliner sa joue contre la tempe du Gryffindor.

« Depuis si longtemps Harry, soupira-t-il, et si fort…

**U**n frisson glacé gela la colonne vertébrale du Vélane et le fit frissonner. Il ferma les yeux et savoura les câlins de son compagnon.

« Mais al-

- J'ai eu peur. Je suis désolé. J'ai cru que… que tu ne réagissais qu'à mon désir personnel.

- M. Malfoy, éloignez-vous !

- Oh Merlin Draco, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit avant ? demanda Harry en plaquant ses mains sur la tête de Draco pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

- M. Malfoy !! Eloignez-vous de M. Potter !!

- Tu m'aurais cru ?

**H**arry se renfrogna.

« Tu as été si doux avec moi, comment aurais-je pu ne pas le croire ?

- Tu es Vélane, Harry. Je ne pouvais pas croire… être la personne faite pour toi. Ça paraissait tellement improbable. Mais ça faisait si mal. Je voulais être avec toi une d-

**M**me Pomfresh poussa davantage Draco contre le mur pour pouvoir accéder à Harry. Le garçon fut coupé et s'affala contre la pierre avec hébétude.

« M. Malfoy ! Laissez-moi le soigner ou je vous interdis de venir le voir à l'infirmerie !

**D**raco s'écarta relâcha promptement son emprise sur le corps du petit brun. Harry lui sourit doucement et vint chercher sa main pour l'emmêler à la sienne. Mme Pomfresh jeta toute une panoplie de sorts sur Harry. Des séries de chiffres de différentes couleurs apparurent, bougèrent tout autour d'Harry puis s'évanouirent. L'infirmière fronça les sourcils et sortit toute une armée de petits flacons.

« Buvez tout ça. Dans cet ordre-ci, précisa-t-elle en alignant soigneusement les petites fioles.

**H**arry but docilement ses potions de soin, grimaçant au goût infect de la plupart d'entre elles. La neuvième eut un goût de jus de citrouille, ce qui le surprit.

« C'est un simple jus de citrouille. J'ai cru comprendre que vous rechigniez à avaler nos potions pour cause d'« haleine puante » et d'« arrière goût à en faire vomir un troll ».

- Ce ne serait pas Fred et Georg qui vous auraient dit ça ? demanda innocemment Harry avec un petit sourire.

**D**raco ricana.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux.

- Parce que toi tu apprécies de boire des jus parfums 'citrouille en décomposition depuis six mois', peut-être ?

- Moi, d'abord, je ne vais pas à l'infirmerie, répliqua le Serpentard avec une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve.

**H**arry lui tira la langue avec toute la maturité dont il pouvait être capable.

« M. Potter, buvez votre potion de sommeil, ordonna sèchement Mme Pomfresh.

- Potion de sommeil ? Mais je viens de me réveiller !

- Ce n'était pas _ce_ sommeil qu'il vous fallait. Votre corps est épuisé par les privations. Vous n'avez pas mangé depuis je ne sais combien de temps, et à peine bu. Vous avez de la chance d'être résistant, M. Potter. Sinon vous auriez laissé votre compagnon bien seul.

**L**a bonne humeur retomba de suite.

« Harry, bois ta potion, fit doucement Draco.

- Viens avec moi, demanda Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
- Je n'-

- Tu es aussi fatigué que moi, coupa le brun. Tu as des cernes, les yeux rouges et les traits tirés. Viens avec moi, répéta-t-il. S'il te plaît. Ne me laisse pas.

- Venez, M. Malfoy. Vous avez aussi besoin de soins.

- Tu vois, sourit Harry.

- Très bien.

**D**raco eut un léger sourire et se baissa pour attirer la tête d'Harry contre la sienne et accoler leurs fronts.

« Je ne te laisse plus.

- Tu ne me laisse plus, confirma Harry.

**I**l frotta doucement son nez contre celui de Draco, et ferma volontiers les yeux lorsque Draco couvrit ses lèvres avec les siennes. La sensation d'être à sa place l'envahit et il s'abandonna aussitôt, ronronnant doucement de bonheur et offrant sans difficulté sa bouche au blond.

**L**e goût des lèvres de Draco le séduit une fois encore. Le miel se fit ambroisie, le caramel se liquéfia pour enrober son cœur de douceur.

**I**l lui semblait que Draco le clamait comme sien, qu'il marquait tout son être au fer rouge, et Harry sut que plus jamais il n'embrasserait quelqu'un d'autre.

**S**es lèvres d'hydromel pressaient doucement les siennes en diverses pressions qui ravissaient Harry. Draco donnait les meilleurs baisers de toute l'Europe, décida Harry.

« Hum hum, messieurs Malfoy et Potter, je vous prie d'arrêter ce genre de… scènes.

**M**alfoy se détacha avec lenteur et plaça sa main dans la nuque d'Harry.

« Il faudra vous y faire, Professeur, répliqua-t-il malicieusement à l'égard de Snape.

**D**u coin de l'œil, il vit Harry sourire doucement. Le jeune homme rayonnait de bonheur. Il se tourna de nouveau vers lui, et prit la fiole de potion de pour la lui donner.

« Prends-la.

**H**arry obéit docilement et vida le flacon d'un trait.

« Bien, maintenant, en route pour l'infirmerie. Ce jeune homme a besoin d'un vrai lit.

**D**raco aida Harry à se lever et sourit lorsque celui-ci se plaqua sans vergogne contre lui.

« C'est indigne d'un Gryffindor de profiter d'une telle situation, tu sais ? murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de placer un petit coup de dents sur ce petit lobe qui semblait tant le tenter.

- Mais pas du tout, répondit Harry avec un frissonnement. J'ai besoin d'aide pour marcher, voilà tout.

- Petit diable.

**H**arry rit joyeusement et l'incita à avancer en direction de l'infirmerie.

OoOoO

**U**n cocon de chaleur l'enveloppait. Il se trouvait enfoui dans une matière douce et chaude jusqu'au front, le nez plongé dans un repli de la matière. Il soupira et savoura la sensation de calme tout autour de lui. Il se sentait bien. Il se tourna sur le dos avec un soupire de contentement, bâillant sans restriction et se frottant un œil distraitement.

« Harry…

- 'co…

- Je suis ici, répondit une voix près de sa tête.

**I**l sourit en l'entendant. La voix de son compagnon était magnifique. _Comme toute sa personne, en fait. Je vais m'unir à l'homme le plus parfait du monde…_

« Cha va ? grogna le brun en s'étirant paresseusement, une petite boule de bien-être au creux du cœur.

**I**l bâilla de nouveau en chouinant.

« Très bien. Je me suis réveillé il y a quelques heures. Mme Pomfresh m'a donné du chocolat, elle t'en apportera toi aussi dans un moment.

**U**ne main fouilla ce qu'Harry identifia enfin comme une couverture -ils étaient donc à l'infirmerie- pour se poser sur son ventre. Le pyjama avait un peu bougé à cause de ses mouvements, et la paume chaude du garçon se posa sur la peau nue de son estomac. Il gémit de bien-être puis descendit sa main et l'enroula autour du poignet du blond pour le retenir. _C'est bon…_ La seconde main du Serpentard dégagea son front en une douce caresse puis glissa dans les cheveux sombres où ses doigts s'enfouirent agréablement.

« Hm…

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Comme un chaton.

- Tu bâilles plutôt comme un petit chiot.

**H**arry rougit -il n'avait pas été des plus élégants…- puis décida de jouer un peu.

« Dis-moi Draco…

- Oui ?

- Il me semble que tu ne m'as pas encore dit bonjour, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

**H**arry put discerner le sourire dans sa voix.

« Alors qu'attends-tu ?

- Que tu le demande.

- Encore l'impossible honneur d-Hm…

**L**'étudiant leva le bras pour enlacer le coup de son blond et prolonger leur câlin. Draco s'assit près de lui appuya sa hanche contre sa propre cuisse. Il sentait sa chaleur irradier, le tenter. Il le voulait près de lui. Il voulait respirer son parfum de caramel, de terre mouillée, de soleil et d'ambre, s'enivrer des effluves de miel, de terre et de chocolat de sa peau. Il s'accrocha à son compagnon lorsque celui-ci se redressa.

« Naooooooooooon… ! Draco, chouina-t-il plaintivement en le suppliant avec des yeux de chiot battu. Encore !

- On n'est pas seuls, mon amour.

- Ah bon ?

**H**arry s'assit en se frottant les cheveux, curieux.

_**O**__w merde._

« Euh… 'jour les copains… murmura-t-il en devenant écarlate.

**H**ermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus et Ginny lui souriaient narquoisement, ou riaient de ses rougeurs. Seamus lui lança un clin d'œil grivois et leva un pouce. Embarrassé au dernier degré, Harry agrippa la manche de son compagnon et se cacha dedans.

« Salaud ! grogna-t-il en lui donnant un coup de poing dans la hanche. Pourquoi tu m'l'as pas dit avant ?

- Tu ne l'as pas demandé.

- Tu es mon compagnon ! s'indigna Harry en relevant la tête. Tu as dit que tu me protégerais, renchérit-il.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils veuillent t'attaquer ; du moins, pas tant que tu ne tiendras pas debout tout seul, mon amour.

- Tu m'as embrassé devant eux, insista tout de même Harry.

- Tu me l'as demandé.

- Tu aurais dû me dire qu'ils étaient là quand même, bouda le brun.

- Parce que tu ne comptais pas nous le dire, peut-être ? fit sévèrement la voix d'Hermione.

**H**arry tourna la tête vers elle avec un air étonné.

« Ben, euh si, pourquoi ?

**I**l fut certainement le seul à ne pas voir le regard tendre dont le couva Draco en entendant sa réponse.

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'aurais jamais embrassé Draco devant nous, Harry…

- Ouais bon ça va… bougonna le Gryffindor. Z'êtes tous ligués contre moi de toutes façons !

- Oh oui, Dumbledore nous a payé pour que l'on te martyrise dès ton réveil, tu ne savais pas ? demanda ingénument Ginny.

**H**arry lui lança un regard et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco. Le second bras du jeune homme vint encercler sa taille pour le soutenir. Les lèvres de miel de son compagnon déposèrent un doux baiser sur son nez, auquel il répondit par un large sourire.

**U**ne fois de plus, il ne vit le regard attendri que ses amis posaient sur l'adorable couple qu'il formait avec son compagnon.

OoOoOoO

Voilà la suite Alors ?

B'zow

Lyly.u.


	4. Résurrection

Bonjour Me voici avec le dernier chapitre de cette fic… Et j'en connais une qui va être déçue XD

Je vous remercie de toutes vos reviews, particulièrement celles de **Droupy**, de **Chanaelle** et d'**EmotiCkone** qui m'ont touché. Merci à toutes !

Enfin, j'espère que cette fin vous plaira, j'ai voulu faire passer beaucoup de choses, je ne suis pas sûre d'y être parvenu…

Bonne lecture ;)

OoOoOoO

**Mourir d'Envies**

Résurrection

**I**l se reposa dans les bras de son compagnon avec bonheur. Il était déjà fatigué alors qu'il n'avait parlé qu'une petite heure à ses amis. C'était d'ailleurs Draco qui avait demandé aux autres de revenir plus tard afin qu'il puisse se reposer un peu. Harry se souvenait également que c'était le blond qui l'avait retenu et porté lorsque la potion avait brutalement fait effet et qu'il s'était écroulé en plein couloir.

« Merci Draco.

- De quoi mon amour ?

**H**arry sourit et se tourna vers lui.

« Pour ça. Tu es vraiment adorable avec moi.

**I**l encercla le visage de son blond avec ses mains et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Draco le laissa s'appuyer et se coucher sur lui. Il plaça ses mains sous la veste de pyjama d'Harry pour lui caresser le dos, plus particulièrement les omoplates. Il appréciait particulièrement ces petits os où il pouvait mettre ses mains dans se gêner. Harry ronronnait doucement contre lui en mordillant et suçant gentiment ses lèvres. Il sursauta lorsque la langue de Draco demanda la permission d'entrer en lui. Ç'avait un goût de mûres gorgées de soleil. Appétissant.

« Je vais finir par t'attacher pour pouvoir te dévorer tout entier, roucoula-t-il doucement en se séparant du blond.

**C**elui-ci haussa un sourcil, faisant sourire Harry.

« Tu sens le miel, le caramel et le chocolat, tes lèvres ont un goût d'hydromel et ta langue de mûres mûries au soleil… Un mélange des plus appétissants, ronronna-t-il se lovant contre son torse.

**A**insi placé, il commença à parsemer la mâchoire de son aimée de tendres baisers, graciant presque avec vénération cet endroit délicat. Il sentit Draco se détendre contre lui et lui offrir un meilleur accès. Harry entreprit de descendre lentement pour jour avec le cou du blond, ronronnant de plaisir à ses soupirs, même à peine esquissés. C'étaient les plus beaux sons qu'il ait jamais entendus, et il pensa que cela venait de son côté vélane, mais pas entièrement. Entendre Draco Malfoy soupirer doucement sous ses lèvres avait quelque chose de magique, et de terriblement contenteur : il aimait faire plaisir à son compagnon. _Sûrement un bout de l'Héritage vélane qui ressort… C'est peut-être pas si mal, finalement…_

**I**l glissa vers l'épaule puis la clavicule, baisant tendrement cette peau au parfum de chocolat en alternant simples baisers, petites sucions et infimes coups de langue -juste pour apprendre, pour savourer son compagnon. Deux de leurs mains s'étaient entrelacées tandis qu'Harry se servait de la seconde pour repousser délicatement la veste de pyjama du Serpentard. Il conclut d'un dernier baiser sur l'emplacement du cœur de Draco, s'enivrant du rythme rapide auquel il pulsait. Repu, il posa sa joue sur l'endroit et porta la main du blond à ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime.

**I**l n'attendait pas de réponse, et il n'y en eut pas. Ces quelques mots, Draco les avaient prononcés avant lui.

OoOoO

**Ç**a faisait deux jours que le couple d'étudiants occupait l'infirmerie. Ils étaient cloîtrés dans une partie isolée et fermée afin d'éviter que les autres patients les voient. Ils avaient besoin de calme et de temps seuls pour se comprendre et se rapprocher, ce qu'avait explicitement fait remarquer Dumbledore à Mme Pomfresh, qui l'avait très bien compris toute seule.

**H**arry dormait beaucoup et mangeait tout autant, que ce soit des repas conséquents ou la peau et les lèvres de Draco. Celui-ci ne s'en plaignait pas beaucoup, surveillant l'alimentation du Gryffindor et passant souvent ses mains sur ses côtes, comme pour se rassurer et suivre sa prise de poids. Il avait perdu quelques kilos pendant sa dépression, quelques kilos de trop. Outre les conséquences médicales de ce régime sauvage, Draco savait que les Vélanes étaient prêts à beaucoup de sacrifices pour contenter leurs compagnes et compagnons, et il ne voulait pas qu'Harry se prive de nourriture afin de lui plaire. Le blond se trouvait bien trop maigre malgré qu'il mange parfois plus que raisonnablement, et aimerait bien avoir un peu de surface à caresser. Surtout qu'il se doutait qu'ils n'allaient pas passer leur temps à jouer aux mikados.

**L**e brun était déjà très tactile, cherchant à le contenter sensuellement comme l'envie lui en prenait. Naturellement, Draco ne disait jamais non ; il fondait dès que les lèvres de son Vélane touchaient sa peau. Le côté sensuel plutôt que sexuel lui convenait parfaitement ; c'était trop tôt, Harry était encore trop faible pour se permettre quelque chose d'érotique hormis les simples préliminaires, et c'était de toute manière proscris dans l'infirmerie.

**L**ui ne savait pas trop quoi faire en retour, ne sachant jusqu'où aller et s'il pouvait commencer. Harry ne lui avait rien demandé, que ce soit implicitement ou non. Rien dans son langage corporel ne trahissait un quelconque désir physique. Draco ne voulait pas le braquer en allant trop vite, bien qu'il trouve cela vraiment injuste de ne pas pouvoir caresser son Vélane comme celui-ci le faisait avec lui. C'était réellement très agréable.

**P**ensif, Draco caressait distraitement la tête d'Harry qui reposait sur son torse. C'était visiblement l'une des positions préférés du brun, il se lovait tout contre le blond et s'endormait en deux secondes. A peine le temps d'un sourire, et le voici ronronnant de sommeil. Draco trouvait ceci adorable. Il le sentait se réveiller lentement, nicher son nez dans sa chemise (ouverte d'un bouton sur son ventre à dessein par le brun ) afin de respirer l'odeur de sa peau. Harry laissait parfois échapper un ''mon joli caramel'' pendants leurs douces étreintes, et le blond se surprenait à être inexplicablement comblé de ce doux surnom. Il savait qu'Harry lui trouvait un parfum de caramel, et d'autres choses qu'il reconnaissait sans les comprendre entièrement. Mais les beaux yeux d'émeraudes brillaient lorsque leur propriétaire en parlait, et ce bonheur venait de lui, Draco Malfoy. Ça lui suffisait.

**I**l entendit son chaton personnel gémir et bouger un peu contre lui, puis le nez du brun s'enfouit dans sa chemise pour se plaquer contre sa peau. Il baissa sa main sur la nuque de l'étudiant et le couva d'un regard tendre. Il était positivement adorable.

« Bonjour, chaton.

- Bonjour joli blond…

**D**raco laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres et appuya un peu ses doigts sur la nuque du brun, en un geste qui le fit miauler.

« Je vais finir par aller t'acheter une petite balle avec un grelot et un collier antipuces…

- Maiiis ! J'y peux rien si je fonds devant toi ! C'est mon côté vélane qui fait ça d'abord !

- Les Vélanes sont plutôt dominantes dans le couple, normalement…

- Tu ne me laisserais jamais avoir le dessus sur toi, fit simplement Harry en posant sa tête plus haut sur le torse de Draco.

**C**elui-ci le regarda bizarrement.

« Tu n'as pas l'air non plus déterminé à me revendiquer… lança-t-il en feignant l'indifférence.

- Tu n'es pas un objet.

- Je suis ton compagnon.

- Et en tant que tel, pas un objet, répéta Harry.

- Je ne le prendrai pas mal si tu montre quelque volonté de… dominance.

- Draco… je sais que tu as ta fierté, et que tu le prendrais mal de devoir… m'obéir, ou quelque chose du genre.

- J'ai toujours été ordonné, avança le blond.

- Justement, lâcha Harry comme si cela achevait le débat..

**D**raco rit un peu puis s'abaissa pour placer son menton sous le front de son partenaire.

« Ben quoi ? fit celui-ci en l'interrogeant des yeux.

**D**raco glissa une main sur son front pour repousser ses cheveux en arrière et poursuivit en enfouissant ses doigts dans la sombre chevelure.

« Tu n'as pas pensé que si je me faisais toujours ordonner c'était parce que je n'avais pas le caractère d'un homme de tête ? murmura-t-il avec douceur.

**H**arry cligna des yeux.

« _Quoi_ _?_

- Je n'aime pas contrôler, explicita le blond d'une voix douce. C'est ennuyeux. J'aime savoir que quelqu'un s'occupe du reste à ma place, et m'en remettre à cette personne. Jusqu'à présent je ne suis sorti qu'avec des filles -pas beaucoup, ne t'énerve pas- et j'ai toujours eu le dessus car… je suis riche et influent. Et que j'étais le garçon du couple. Mais maintenant que je suis avec toi… je te laisse le rôle avec plaisir si tu en veux.

**H**arry l'écoutait religieusement, buvait ses mots. Draco Malfoy aimant à être dominé ? Il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le ventre de Draco. Celui-ci le laissa faire, s'allongeant dans le lit d'Harry comme si c'était le sien. Le brun lui sourit doucement et prit ses mains.

« C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien que… que je… enfin tu veux bien ?

- Vraiment, oui.

**H**arry sourit largement. Son compagnon était parfait. Il avait eu peur de devoir se soumettre platement -servilement- à Draco Malfoy, réputé pour sa fierté et son honneur. Mais Draco Tout-Court était seulement adorable, et d'une étonnante franchise envers lui. Il lâcha ses mains pour caresser les sourcils blonds du garçon avec ses pouces et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Tu es parfait. Tu es _ma_ perfection…

**I**l se baissa encore un peu pour l'embrasser tendrement et profondément, s'appuyant sur lui de tout son poids. Draco poussa un petit gémissement et laissa ses mains se noyer dans les cheveux et la chute de reins dénudée du brun. Harry le surplombait, le repoussait dans le matelas, l'embrassait fermement ; il le dominait gentiment, et c'était délicieux. Sa main descendit encore pour agripper une jolie fesse pour la pétrir presser avec volupté. Il sentait la chaleur et la douceur de cette attirante rondeur au travers du tissu si fin de son pyjama médical. Exalté par le contact, Harry grogna et s'appuya davantage sur lui, pressant son ventre contre le sien. Draco laissa Harry enfouir de façon possessive ses grandes mains de joueur de Quidditch dans ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller et gronda de plaisir lorsque l'adolescent lui lécha délicieusement l'arrière des dents.

**L**es deux garçons s'enivraient doucement des sensations que le corps de l'autre leur procurait, leur chaleur grimpait peu à peu. Ils savaient qu'ils n'iraient pas plus loin, c'était encore nouveau et dans la tête de Draco, l'état de santé d'Harry agissait comme le plus sûr des garde-fous, mais ils pouvaient se permettre ceci et profitaient pleinement de ce premier contact d'amants. C'était bon, confortable et intime. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

« **Oh mon Dieu !!**

**H**arry se redressa vivement, les yeux un peu hagards. _Merlin !! J'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais me relever !_

« Harry !?

- Remus !!

- Draco !

- Merde !! répondit celui-ci.

- Albus Dumbledore, pour vous servir…

**R**ougissant, Harry sauta précipitamment du lit et faillit se rétamer, rattrapé de justesse par son compagnon qui tentait de se rhabiller correctement.

« Merci Draco.

- 'rien.

**L**e brun se redressa comme un ressort et lissa son pyjama.

« Hum, bonjour ?

**D**e son côté, Draco réarrangea ses cheveux en passant fébrilement une main dedans, sous le regard rageur et… très profondément choqué, il fallait l'avouer, de son parrain, accessoirement professeur de Potions et accessoirement Directeur de Maison et accessoirement Mangemort officiellement reconnu au service du plus cynique, fou, égocentrique et malveillant sorcier de tous les temps.

« Professeurs, M. lupin, salua-t-il calmement une fois sa tenue en règle.

- Bonjour Draco, fit calmement Dumbledore d'un ton pétillant. J'imagine que vous allez mieux.

- En effet, répondit-il d'un air guindé que démentait l'écarlate de ses joues.

**A** cet instant, les deux autres parurent reprendre leurs esprits.

« Harry ! s'écria de nouveau le lycanthrope.

- Euuuuuh uiiii… ?

- Draco Anlius Naël Malfoy !!

- Ouch, ça va barder pour moi, marmonna celui-ci.

- _Anlius Naël_ ? fit -très- suspicieusement Harry en se tournant vers le susnommé.

**C**elui-cihaussa les épaules.

« C'pas moi qui ait choisi mes prénoms, j'y peux rien !

**H**arry s'approcha de lui en se pinçant les lèvres. Il plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Draco et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Sois assuré de ma plus grande et éternelle… compassion, _Anlius_, énonça-t-il très sérieusement avant d'éclater de rire.

**I**l esquiva la taloche vengeresse du blond en se baissant puis se colla à lui en glissant sa langue contre ses dents pour se faire pardonner.

Le -très discret, cela va sans dire- raclement de gorge de Severus Snape les interrompit. Harry s'enfuit des bras de son compagnon en riant et vint l'enlacer par derrière, posant son menton sur la belle épaule du Serpentard. Il plaqua son nez dans le creux du cou de l'étudiant et ronronna un ''Caramel…'' possessivement satisfait. Draco sourit légèrement et offrit son cou à son Vélane, conditionné par le lien tissé avec lui.

« Alors jeunes gens, comment allez-vous ? demanda le Directeur avec amusement.

- Bien, merci, répondit Harry du même ton.

- Fort bien, fort bien. Tu n'as donc plus besoin de potion, Harry ?

- Non merci. De toute façon, ajouta le Gryffindor avec un sourire, je ne vous en aurais pas demandé.

- Je m'en doutais, répliqua le sorcier avec pétillement.

**H**arry se laissa tirer par Draco qui le guidait vers le lit. Il s'y installa et écarta les jambes pour que Draco s'y blottisse, ce qu'il fit tout naturellement. L'arrière de sa tête semblait avoir été moulé pour le cou d'Harry, ou le cou d'Harry avait été sculpté pour l'arrondi de sa tête. C'était parfait.

« Puis-je demander le pourquoi de cette visite ?

- Et bien, la plein lune approchant rapidement, il m'a parut judicieux de céder à la requête de M. Lupin, exigeant de te voir pour s'assurer de ton bon état de santé.

**R**emus offrit à son filleul un clin d'œil complice.

« Tu as donc trouvé ton compagnon.

- Oui. Il est parfait.

**L**edit parfait grogna et donna une petite claque sur la cuisse du Vélane.

« M. Malfoy, je vous souhaite bien du courage pour vous farcir ce Gryffindor entêté à longueur de journée.

- Snape !

- Severus !

- Je vous remercie, Professeur.

- Hey !!

**L**e léger rire du blond brisa l'échange de regards mortels entre Lupin et Snape, qui reportèrent leur attention sur le couple reclus. Armé d'un rictus mielleusement dégoulinant de gentillesse, Harry chuchota quelque chose à Draco qui lui fit peu à peu perdre son sourire.

« Ouais bon, j'ai rien dit, murmura précipitamment le redouté Serpentard.

- Gentil Draco, gentil… railla le brun en tapotant la tête de son compagnon.

**S**nape renifla.

« Je vois que tu as commencé à structurer ta vie de couple, Harry, lança Remus. Tu fais bien.

- Que veux-tu, avec un de ces perfides Serpents dans mon lit ! J'n'ai pas le choix ! s'épandit le jeune sorcier avec force désespoir.

- J'suis pas perfide, bougonna le petit Serpent.

- Mais nan caramel, tu es adorable, le rassura Harry avec un léger baiser.

- _Caramel_ ? grogna Snape en haussant un sourcil sarcastique.

**H**arry haussa les épaules.

« Il sent le caramel chaud.

- Qui l'eut cru !

- Lupin…

- Severus, taisez-vous !

- Mais… !

-_ Severus !_

- Hn !

**H**arry rit du pouce levé de Remus, et sera plus étroitement son compagnon de rêve contre lui. Finalement, être Vélane, c'était peut-être bien le bonheur…

OoOoO

« Je veux sortir, exigea Harry.

- Vous avez besoin de solitude pour créer le lien, répliqua l'infirmière.

**D**raco, vêtu comme le brun de son uniforme, eut une énorme grimace mentale au ton employé -Severus avait le même, et qui indiquait très catégoriquement à son interlocuteur qu'il pouvait aller se faire à une autre fenêtre. Son Vélane ne se laissa pourtant pas abattre ; après tout, qui était Mme Pomfresh à côté du Lord Voldynouchet, hein ?

« Je crois qu'il est bien assez établi.

- Vous n'êtes ici que depuis quatre jours.

- Quatre jours que nous passons dans mon lit à parler et à nous embrasser. Si c'est pas du lien, ça, je n'vois pas c'que c'est !

- Vous n'êtes pas suffisamm-

- Pompom, laissez-les respirer un peu d'air frais… intervint soudain le Directeur en pénétrant dans l'infirmerie. Ça ne pourra leur faire que du bien.

- Mais, Monsieur le Directe-

- Pompom… Cela fait bientôt _cinq_ jours. Ils ont 17 ans, et voir quelques-uns de leurs condisciples leur fera plaisir.

- Bien…

**H**arry hurla quasiment de joie. Il saisit la main de Draco et se précipita vers la porte en lançant un tonitruant ''Merci Professeur !''. Sitôt qu'ils furent sortis, l'infirmière s'attaqua à Dumbledore.

« Vous n'auriez pas du les laisser sortir ! Leur lien est encore trop fragile !

- Leur lien est plus fort que ce que nous pourrons jamais attendre d'un autre couple. Le lien a été concrétisé lorsqu'Harry s'est laissé mourir pour M. Malfoy.

- Mais ils n'ont pas… enfin _vous_ _voyez, _fit l'infirmière avec un regard éloquent digne d'une conspiratrice.

- Ils n'y sont pas prêts, ni l'un ni l'autre, pour le moment. De plus, il ne faut pas qu'ils se renferment. Ces quatre jours de solitude leur ont permis de construire les bases de leur relation. A présent, ils doivent affronter les autres, sinon Harry ne laissera jamais respirer Draco. Vous connaissez les Vélanes tout autant que moi, Pompom. Harry doit apprendre progressivement à accepter les autres dans leur cercle.

**L**e vieux Directeur s'approcha de la fenêtre. Le parc de Poudlard s'étendait, avec le lac et au loin, la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

« Laissez-les donc respirer un peu, qu'ils en profitent avant que tout ne s'accélère.

**L**'infirmière ne put qu'acquiescer.

OoOoO

**H**arry traversa le cloître en courant et riant, la main du vert et argent fermement tenue dans la sienne. Il se sentait libre et heureux de pouvoir vivre ça avec son compagnon. Il pesa de tout son poids contre les énormes portes d'entrée de l'école pour se précipiter dans le parc, tirant l'autre étudiant à sa suite.

« Harry ! haleta ce dernier, Harry calme-toi !

- Non ! hurla l'interpellé en riant. _Nooon !!_

**I**l tourna sur lui-même et réceptionna Draco dans ses bras. Le choc les fit tomber mais il souriait toujours, réceptionnant Draco contre lui avec tendresse.

« On est dehors, Draco. Plus _personne_ pour nous surveiller… Ce qui signifie que…

**A**ffichant son plus malicieux regard de Serpentard, Harry roula pour se placer au-dessus du _vrai_ Serpentard et l'embrasser avec exigence. Draco rendit aussitôt les armes et répondit aux baisers passionnés du petit brun. Il voulait le contact, il voulait qu'Harry lui montre ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux. Pourquoi c'était lui pour la vie et pas un autre.

**E**t Harry qui glissait ses mains sous son pull, tirant sa chemise hors de son pantalon tout en charmant sa langue avec douceur, avec langueur… Il savait qu'il n'y résisterait pas bien longtemps. Et Harry ne lui donna aucune raison de résister. Ses lèvres gracièrent les siennes avec douceur et ardeur, pinçant, mordillant et suçant. Il força-lui-même le barrage des lèvres du brun pour enrouler sa langue autour de sa jumelle et de la sucer avec ferveur. Le Vélane se pressa contre lui en gémissant avec délice. C'était divin.

**H**arry délaissa la bouche si délicieuse du blond pour se concentrer sur sa Pomme d'Adam. Il adorait embrasser Draco, oui, mais pas exclusivement sur la bouche, oh que non ! Ses mains avaient trouvé le chemin menant vers la peau chaude et onctueuse du torse de son compagnon et remontaient tendrement vers ses côtes, dessinant la délicate courbure de ses flancs trop attrayants, l'arrondi de ses hanches. Draco gémit, se cambrant inconsciemment en quête de plus de contacts. Harry le touchait fermement, mais avec soin et lenteur, comme s'il s'assurait que le touché lui plaise avant de se permettre de le faire. Personne ne l'avait touché comme ça, pour la ''bonne'' raison qu'il avait toujours été le garçon du couple et que les filles s'en remettaient à lui pour tout ce qui était d'ordre sexuel. Ce comportement était toutefois bien loin de l'attirer et de lui donner envie. En revanche, l'attitude sûre et tendre à la fois du brun le laissait à penser qu'il pourrait facilement lui faire l'amour, ou laisser le Gryffindor le lui faire et le manipuler à sa guise sans protester.

**C**omme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Harry abandonna le côté de sa gorge pour murmurer un rauque _Je sens que j'adorerais te faire l'amour…_ sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Draco souffla de bonheur et se laissa posséder avec plaisir. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive vraiment, ses jambes remontèrent et se plièrent afin d'enserrer puissamment le bassin d'Harry entre ses genoux. Il ne voulait plus le laisser partir. Jamais.

**L**e petit brun eut une longue plainte de ravissement. La Vélane en lui rugissait de bonheur à pouvoir dominer et contenter son compagnon, tandis que son humanité se réjouissait d'échanger moult baisers et caresses à la fois tendres et ardents avec la personne qu'il aimait, et qui semblait apprécier la situation tout autant que lui-même. Tout son être était en accord. Draco Malfoy ressemblait vraiment à la perfection. Une vraie bénédiction.

**P**erdu dans la chaleur et le plaisir qui lui faisaient ressentir les mains et la bouche de son joli brun, le blond n'entendit même pas la double sonnerie annonçant la pause du midi. Dans quelques instants, une bonne partie des élèves déferleraient par cette même porte, ou pourraient les apercevoir des fenêtres des couloirs. Harry eut une idée totalement serpentarde. Il s'appuya davantage sur Draco, enfonçant son poids dans l'herbe fraîche du parc, l'embrassant avec encore plus de détermination. Les mains de Draco enfouies dans ses cheveux se crispaient ou le massaient avec empressement, témoins de l'émoi du jeune étudiant.

« Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi, souffla le brun avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Tous, gronda-t-il possessivement en nichant son nez dans le creux du cou de son compagnon. Que pas un ne l'ignore.

**L**e premier coup de dents fit hoqueter Draco, mais ensuite il se détendit et poussa la bouche suceuse dans son cou l'achèvement du délicieux suçon. Une fois son œuvre réalisée, Harry se redressa pour plonger ses yeux foncés dans le regard d'argent liquide.

« À moi, gronda-t-il d'un ton possessif qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction.

**L**es pupilles du Serpentard se dilatèrent encore un peu plus, et il attira fébrilement Harry à lui en tendant ses lèvres.

« À toi, gémit-il avant de dévorer la bouche de son partenaire.

**E**t les portes s'ouvrirent.

OoOoO

« _**OH MON DIEU !!**_ Albus, regardez-les !

- Ne sont-ils pas mignons, Pompom ?

-_** Nooon**_ ! hurla l'infirmière. Non, ils ne sont pas _mignons_. Ils sont en train de _forniquer_ sur la pelouse, Albus !

- Mais non Pompom, mais non ! Ce sont des adolescents, laissez-les donc faire !

- Mais, Alb-

- Pas de ''mais'', Pompom ! Un bonbon au citron ?

**L**'infirmière ne put que fixer son Directeur d'un air éberlué, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Dumbledore lui fourra une pastille acidulée sur la langue et lui remonta obligeamment la bouche. Puis il lui tapota gentiment la joue et quitta l'Infirmerie.

OoOoO

**U**n murmure d'incrédulité passa dans les premiers rangs, et l'impatience gagna rapidement les élèves entassés à l'arrière. Pourquoi tout le monde s'arrêtait-il ? Personne ne pouvait sortir ! La porte était bloquée par les premiers élèves, figés sur place. A l'arrière, on commença à râler, à taper du pied, à pousser.

**P**uis un cri retentit.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ?

**A**ussitôt le silence se fit, et la majorité des élèves se tourna immédiatement vers leur professeur qui s'approchait en faisant voltiger ses robes. Ils s'écartèrent tous respectueusement -craintivement- en se poussant contre les murs pour le laisser passer.

« Quelqu'un va-t-il se décider à m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? aboya l'homme aux élèves figés sur le perron.

**I**l s'avança en poussant deux élèves sur le côté et se glaça sur place à la vue qui s'imposait à lui. Harry James Potter, chieur de son état et Survivant de réputation, se trouvait allongé sur -il le supposait- Draco Anlius Naël Malfoy, compagnon du Vélane susnommé Harry James Potter de son état et héritier de la fortune Malfoy de réputation, lui-même étendu dans l'herbe du Parc de Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie pour sorciers de premier et second cycle de son état, lieu le plus sécurisé de toute la Grande-Bretagne de réputation, dans une position plus qu'indécente et inacceptable.

**S**nape crut qu'il n'allait pas s'en remettre -le mot clé étant ''_crut_''.

« RETOURNEZ TOUS DANS VOS DORTOIRS !! brailla-t-il en se retournant vers les élèves agglutinés à la porte, dardant sur eux son regard le plus noir -celui normalement dédie au fameux ''Harry James Potter''. HARRY JAMES POTTER !! cria justement le Professeur de Potions en se retournant vers le couple enlacé.

**U**n éclat de rire lui revint, sans que les deux ne semblent se séparer. Il descendit les quelques marches à grandes enjambées furieuses. Il s'approchait rapidement et pouvait maintenant entendre pester, et voir que Draco tentait de s'échapper des bras du garçon plus petit. Bien, le Serpentard pouvait peut-être encore être sauvé !

OoOoO

« Dégage de sur moi, Potter ! siffla le blond d'un ton furieux.

**H**arry aurait peut-être pensé à obéir (un jour) si ledit blond n'avait eu les joues rougies, le souffle court, les lèvres gonflées et luisantes de plaisir, et une coupe de cheveux très… ''au saut du lit'', dirons-nous.

« Oh, allez Draco ! minauda-t-il en se penchant de nouveau.

**D**raco posa une main sur son torse pour le repousser. Amusé, il émit un grognement appréciatif en le couvant d'un regard intensément provoquant, légèrement… suggestif. Les yeux gris se voilèrent un instant. Harry sourit et se jeta sur son compagnon pour l'embrasser férocement.

« 'Ry… souffla l'étudiant en tentant de garder sa bouche hors de portée des lèvres du brun. Pas ici…

- Si, _ici_, murmura le Gryffindor dans sa gorge tout en s'y attaquant joyeusement.

- Harr-Hmmmmm…

**L**e long gémissement de son compagnon fit ricaner le criminel ( oui oui, Draco Malfoy estimait qu'attenter à sa fierté, en public de plus, était un crime passible d'Azkaban).

« Oui, gémis pour moi Draco, susurra Harry en graciant le cou fin et en flattant les côtes de son compagnon du bout des doigts. Tu es tellement beau sous moi…

- 50 points en moins, Potter.

- _Oups_, lâcha ledit Potter en regardant son compagnon avec de grands yeux de chouette effrayée.

**L**e brun se releva rapidement et aida aussitôt Draco à en faire de même. Il épousseta ensuite ses robes et se racla la gorge nerveusement.

« Je vous conseille d'éviter de tenir des propos aussi licencieux envers un élève de cet établissement, siffla vénéneusement Snape, particulièrement envers un étudiant de _ma_ Maison.

**E**n face de lui, Draco eut un sourire narquois et se porta au côté de son Vélane en lui serrant doucement la main. Il savait à quel point son parrain le détestait, et combien cela lui était insupportable de le savoir avec le fils de James Potter, celui qu'il aimait pourtant profondément depuis longtemps.

« Il me semble pourtant qu'un Vélane a le droit de tenter de charmer son compagnon le cas échéant, répondit-il doucement mais fermement.

**S**nape le lorgna d'un air contrarié.

« Charmer ne signifie pas forniquer au su et à la vue de tous sur la pelouse du château !

**H**arry eut un petit gloussement, qu'il tenta d'étouffer dans sa main. _Snape va me tuer._ Draco se tourna vers lui avec surprise. Son Vélane était fou de rire devant son parrain. Il allait se faire tuer. _Ah là là, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur un stupide Gryffindor suicidaire, hein ? Eh bien, je suppose que ça devait tout simplement arriver._

« Vous me trouvez hilarant, M. Potter ? grinça Snape.

- Forniquer… _forniquer_ !

- N'était-ce pas ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire, avec toute l'inconscience qui vous caractérise ?

**H**arry se tourna vers le professeur et enlaça la taille de son compagnon d'un bras à la fois tendre et protecteur.

« Sachez, Professeur Snape, commença-t-il avec un sourire railleur, que si je devais avoir un quelconque rapport de ce genre avec mon compagnon, je ne _forniquerai_ pas mais lui_ ferai l'amour_. Sur ce, nous devons vous quitter. Au plaisir.

**A**grippant la main de son compagnon, Harry détala en direction de l'école.

« Potter !!

- Moi aussi Monsieur !!

- Harry, tu es fou !

- Je sais, oui !

- POTTER !!

**H**arry l'entraîna en riant dans les couloirs, passant devant une Minerva McGonagall statufiée et plaquant violemment son compagnon contre un mur. Draco répondit sans empressement au doux baiser que l'étudiant rouge et or déposait sur ses lèvres et qui contrastait complètement avec la violence dont il avait fait preuve en le poussant contre les pierres froides du couloir. Harry savait souffler le chaud et le froid avec l'expertise d'un amant confirmé. Cette pensée fit naître une bouffée de jalousie dans son ventre. Un Malfoy ne prêtait pas, et Draco était un Malfoy _amoureux_.

**H**arry s'éloigna aussitôt et caressa tendrement son visage. Draco se sentit coupable de l'air inquiet sur le visage de l'autre garçon.

« Draco ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien, sourit le concerné, ne t'inqui-

- Draco, tu viens d'avoir mal, ne me mens pas s'il te plaît. Je veux tout savoir de toi, murmura le brun en caressant amoureusement la tempe du garçon.

**I**l avait un peu penché la tête sur le côté, et son expression fit fondre le Serpentard.

« Avant… avant _toi_, j'ai eu quelques… histoires avec plusieurs filles… et… tu semble savoir parfaitement ce que tu fais alors je me demandais si…

- Non, le coupa doucement Harry avec un adorable sourire.

- _Non_ ?

- Personne, assura Harry en nichant son nez dans le cou. Jamais. Juste toi.

**T**oi pour la vie, cria tout son intérieur. Seulement Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy pour toujours, et encore un peu après. Il réprima un sourire. Ça serait si bon…

« Juste toi. Je ne me séparerai jamais de toi.

- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir, murmura tristement Draco.

- Je la tiendrais, assura fermement Harry en se pressant aussitôt contre lui.

**I**l ne voulait pas que son compagnon pense à ça. Draco devait rire et sourire. La tristesse faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau d'une façon maladive. Ce n'était pas ce que voulait Harry pour celui qu'il aimait.

« J'ai une motivation pour la tenir maintenant. Alors sois _sûr_ que je la tiendrais.

- Je peux te croire ? Vraiment ?

Harry glissa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds près de sa tempe et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu peux me croire. Vraiment.

**I**l se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour caresser le bout de son nez avec le sien et souffla doucement pour le réconforter.

« Je serais un bien piètre Vélane si je laissais mon compagnon sans protection. Et je veux être un _très bon_ Vélane. Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi, chuchota-t-il plus sérieusement. Ça fait beaucoup trop mal. J'ai cru mourir de l'intérieur.

**D**raco se renfrogna.

« Et tu as bien failli y passer, marmonna-t-il sombrement. Stupide Gryffindor. Toujours à sauter aux conclusions.

- Toi aussi, tu as fuis. Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de te dire que c'était toi.

- Je croyais que…

- Que ton bouclier d'Occlumencie avait cédé, je sais. Ce n'est pas un reproche, je veux juste dire qu'on est tous les deux responsables quelque part. Et puis, ce n'est pas si grave ; il n'est rien arrivé, non ?

- _Pas si grave_ ? cria Draco en le repoussant. _Pas si __**grave**_ ?! Tu as failli mourir ! Tu n'me reconnaissais _même pas_ ! Tu n'as pas mangé, pas bu, et tu n'faisais que dormir !

- Je n'avais plus mal quand je dormais, murmura Harry en détournant les yeux. C'était le seul instant où je… où j'oubliais que je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer.

**D**raco ne sut que répondre. Il ne savait pas que son refus avait fait autant de mal à l'autre étudiant. Harry… Harry s'était laissé mourir pour lui. _Uniquement_ parce qu'il avait dit non…

« Harry…

- Je suis désolé, répondit rapidement celui-ci. Je ne le referai plus.

- Non, tu ne le referas plus.

**I**l attira le brun contre lui en passant une main sur sa nuque.

« Parce que je ne te dirais plus jamais non.

**H**arry s'accrocha doucement à ses hanches et enfouit son nez dans sa robe d'uniforme. Un vrai petit chat.

« Je t'aime. Ne me laisse pas.

- Je ne te laisse plus. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Redis-le jusqu'à la fin, murmura Harry.

**D**raco n'avait jamais aimé les mots. Ils savaient que certains y croyaient, mais ce n'était absolument pas son cas. On l'avait dès tout petit habitué à les manipuler, à leur faire dire ce qu'il voulait. Un mot, ce n'était jamais fiable ; trop vague et trop malléable. Alors il préféra dévorer les lèvres de son Vélane pour le lui montrer, le plaquer contre le mur pour le lui prouver, et l'enlacer de toutes ses forces pour l'en assurer.

OoOoO

**L**e lendemain, toute l'école était au courant. Des hordes d'élèves tentaient de forcer les portes de l'infirmerie où s'étaient réfugiés les deux amants. Heureusement, le sort de Mme Pomfresh, et plus concrètement Ron, Blaise, Hermione, Pansy, Neville et Ginny faisaient front commun pour interdire l'entrée du lieu à quiconque, outre les divers professeurs. Cette situation, un peu embarrassante pour les deux concernés, avait au moins l'avantage de rapprocher leurs amis respectifs.

**L**e couple se prélassait tranquillement dans leurs deux lits qu'ils avaient réunis pour pouvoir passer des nuits plus confortables sans se séparer, alternant les moments doux et paisibles avec des périodes plus câlines et insouciantes. Chaque instant participait à les rapprocher et à les lier. Ils parlaient, beaucoup, rattrapant tout le temps malheureusement perdu en discutant à voix basse de leurs réactions face à l'Héritage d'Harry, de leurs goûts, de leurs espoirs pour l'avenir et de leurs peurs.

**D**raco apprit que le brun n'avait vu son héritage que comme une nouvelle servitude qu'on lui imposait en plus de celles qu'il subissait depuis tout petit, qu'il détestait le rouge et préférait l'orange du feu, qu'il n'accordait plus autant de foi qu'avant au vieux Dumbledore qu'il n'y paraissait, qu'il dormait avec un doudou qui était une petite peluche en forme de panthère, que sa plus grande crainte était d'être seul à nouveau, et qu'il ne haïssait pas du tout Voldemort mais au contraire le comprenait, et était désolé de devoir le tuer sans avoir d'autre alternative.

**E**n contrepartie, il avoua naturellement qu'il était claustrophobe, qu'il héritait ses yeux clairs, sa peau pâle et ses cheveux presque platines d'un ancêtre albinos qu'on avait tué à l'adolescence pour éviter qu'il ne transmette son gène ''raté'', qu'on l'avait beaucoup traité et puni dans sa jeunesse à cause de ceci, qu'il était gros dormeur et moins capricieux qu'on le disait, accro au chocolat aux noisettes, riz soufflé ou caramel, qu'il s'étonnait que les gens disent de lui qu'il était superbe à cause justement de cet ancêtre albinos. Ce dernier aveu incita Harry à se jeter sur lui pour lui prouver à quel point il était doux, beau et désirable.

**L**e lendemain encore, Dumbledore leur rendit visite pour les convier au déjeuner. Il expliqua qu'ils ne devaient pas trop s'enfermer et manquer trop de cours, et que leur lien semblait suffisamment solide pour perdurer dans l'univers scolaire. Il leur donna quelques indications :

« Je vous conseille de rester près l'un de l'autre. La Vélane en Harry aura besoin de toujours savoir où tu es, Draco, surtout lors de cette première sortie. Il faudra également éviter les contacts rapprochés et prolongés avec les autres étudiants.

- Pourquoi professeur ? demanda ingénument Harry.

- Tu n'en as pas idée parce que vous n'avez pas rencontré grand monde, mais tu te découvriras un côté très jaloux et possessif.

**A** ce mot-là, Draco haussa un sourcil sarcastique en direction de son Gryffy, qui rougit inexplicablement et marmonna quelque chose concernant un certain blond, une chèvre, une clochette, une pleine lune et le professeur Lupin. Draco haussa son second sourcil et lui décerna un clin d'œil en se mordant langoureusement la lèvre. Le brun cessa tout borborygme et se focalisa sur la jolie bouche attrayante de son compagnon diablement sexy. _Trop pour son bien peut-être… Et si je me penchais -juste un peu… Juste un petit baiser, ça ne gênerais personne, non ? Non, je n'pense pas. Dumbledore ne peut quand même pas empêcher un Vélane d'honorer son compagnon, ce serait inj-_

« Hem, _Harry_, s'il te plait, intervint le Directeur.

**L**e concerné se redressa et rougit furieusement.

« Pardon professeur.

**I**l donna un coup de coude au Serpentard qui ricanait.

« Les Vélanes sont exclusives et ne partagent pas, Harry. Tu devras apprendre à contrôler ta jalousie pour ne pas étouffer Draco.

**L**e brun lança un regard effrayé à son compagnon. Il ne voulait pas interdire toute communication à Draco. S'il faisait ça, Draco le quitterait et lui en mourrait certainement. L'objet de ses inquiétudes lui prit doucement la main et le tira légèrement vers lui. Harry se laissa pencher avec de grands yeux pleins d'appréhension.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que ça ira, et si jamais ça arrive, je te le dis, d'accord ?

**H**arry hocha fermement de la tête, décidé à ne pas enfermer son compagnon.

« Ensuite, je vous incite vivement à vous installer à la cinquième table.

- Mais Monsieur, il n'-

- Celle du centre, mes enfants, celle du _centre_.

**P**uis il repartit comme il s'en était venu.

**H**arry resta à fixer la porte close. Il allait être jaloux. C'était nouveau pour lui. Il n'avait jamais été jaloux de rien, puisqu'il n'avait rien possédé jusqu'à présent. Même sa vie n'était pas à lui. Mais là il allait être jaloux, et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour endiguer ça. Comment combattre ce qu'on ne connaissait pas ? Mais il devait absolument se contrôler, parce qu'il encourait le risque de perdre Draco, le seul être qu'il aimerait jamais et qui accepterait de lui rendre cette affection.

« Harry…

**I**l sursauta et tourna un regard alarmé vers son compagnon.

« Oui ?

- Tout ira bien, d'accord ?

- Hum, oui, oui.

**D**raco attira son front sur le sien et les accola.

« Embrasse-moi mon amour.

**H**arry eut un petit sourire et s'exécuta docilement, joignant leurs lèvres en un doux contact.

OoOoO

« Mon amour, tu es en train de me broyer les doigts.

- Oh pardon !

**L**e brun s'éloigna de suite, l'air catastrophé. Il était d'une humeur instable depuis la visite du Directeur, et Draco venait à l'en maudire. Harry était visiblement paniqué à l'idée de le blesser en étant trop jaloux. Il ne savait même pas si le brun stressait un minimum pour leur première sortie en tant que couple officiel. Il avait l'air complètement focalisé sur son jeune compagnon, c'est-à-dire lui-même. Et pour avouer la vérité, c'était à la fois flippant et infiniment bon.

**E**t là, alors qu'ils se tenaient devant les portes de la Grande Salle où déjeunaient les centaines d'élèves de l'école, c'était pire que tout.

**I**l soupira et se rapprocha doucement de son brun et lui prit doucement les mains.

« Harry. Calme-toi. Je suis là, d'accord ? Tu ne me feras pas mal. Je ne me suis jamais senti mieux qu'avec toi. Tu ne _peux pas_ me blesser. Calme-toi mon amour, tout va bien se passer.

**I**l se pencha pour l'embrasser, apposant ses lèvres en de douces petites pressions sur la bouche quémandeuse du Gryffindor. Celui-ci finit par enlacer sa taille

« Draco !

- Harry !

**L**es deux interpellés tournèrent la tête vers l'origine du cri. Le même sourire s'étira sur leurs lèvres. C'était une photo à ne rater pour aucun rien au monde. Face à eux arrivaient mêlés Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Neville, Hermione et Pansy. Tous avaient l'air ravis de les voir. Loin de son comportement habituellement plus calme, Hermione courut jusqu'à eux et leur sauta littéralement dessus, passant un bras autour du coup de chacun pour les étreindre fortement contre elle.

« Comme ça fait plaisir de vous revoir !

**E**lle fut reculée par Blaise qui l'attrapa par le bras et la poussa dans les bras de Ron.

« Salut vieux frère, et salut à mon nouveau beau-frère

**L**e préfet des vert et argent de lui sourit doucement ; le brun, ne sachant sur quel pied danser, se contenta de le saluer sobrement.

« Alors vieux, ils vous ont jetés de votre nid douillet ?

- En même temps ça s'comprend, enchaîna Ginny sans leur laisser le temps de répondre à son frère, Mme Pomfresh n'avait peut-être pas envie de les voir _forniquer_ dans son infirmerie !

**H**arry ne fit que sourire et lui lança un clin d'œil.

« Qu'y puis-je si mon compagnon est une bombe sexuelle en puissance ?

- Le prêter ? tenta Blaise avec espoir.

- Dans tes rêves, Zabini ! siffla aussitôt Harry en rapprocha Draco de lui.

**P**uis il sembla prendre conscience ses gestes et se recula, rougissant.

« Pardon. Tu pourras le voir autant qu'il voudra, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

**L**e blond lui sourit et rit doucement.

« Je te promets qu'une fois seuls, tu pourras me serrer aussi fort que tu souhaiteras, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son Vélane.

**C**elui-ci le regarda aussitôt avec un air intéressé. Draco pensa qu'avec un tel regard, il aurait du aller à Serpentard. Les autres restèrent silencieux, statufiés sur place. Draco Ma-Fierté-Avant-Tout Malfoy suggérait-il publiquement un câlin -synonyme de turpitudes, entendons-nous bien- avec Harry James _Potter_ ?

« Vrai ?

- Vrai de vrai.

**U**n sourire contenté apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry. Blaise se racla la gorge.

« Bon, et si on allait manger ?

**L**a proposition raisonna un instant d'ans l'air avant que Ron n'approuve très vivement. Il trouvait cette perspective des plus alléchantes.

« Oui oui, allons-y ! fit une Hermione toute excitée en frappant dans ses mains. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a _défendu_ d'utiliser cette fameuse cinquième table du centre avant aujourd'hui, j'imagine qu'il attendait votre retour ! Je me demande ce qu'elle a de spécial, peut-être un charme très puissant ? Ça serait bien du genre du professeur !

- Voyons Granger, fit Blaise d'une voix volontairement traînante, on se demande si tu sais réfléchir parfois !

-** Hey !**

- C'est _évident_ que cette cinquième table est pour _nous_.

- Et pourquoi donc, Monsieur le Serpentard ?

**H**arry ricana et se prit un coup de coude de Draco.

« Ta Granger insulte mon ami.

- _Justement_. Vos êtes Lions, et nous des Serpents. Les deux Maisons les plus _opposées_.

- Ton Zabini a insulté l'intelligence de mon Hermione.

- Oh ! La table du _Centre_…

- … OK, un point partout, concéda le blond.

- Bingo. Bon allez, à la boustifaille !

**A**lors qu'il attirait dans son sillage Hermione, Ginny et Ron, Pansy s'approcha doucement de Draco et glissa ses bras autour de lui pour l'étreindre fermement.

« Je te souhaite d'être heureux, Draco. Surtout profite de ta chance.

- J'y compte bien.

**E**lle sourit et se recula.

« Potter, s'il souffre je te découpe en petits morceaux, et je les offre au professeur Snape pour ses potions à Noël, compris ?

**L**e Vélane acquiesça vivement, la menace causant de petits frissons glacés dans son dos.

« Tu n'auras jamais besoin de sortir les couteaux, Pansy. Harry prend merveilleusement soin de moi.

- J'espère, renifla-t-elle en se dirigeant à son tour vers les portes.

- Waouh, s'exclama Harry. Elle est _toujours_ comme ça ?

- Oh, non. Parfois c'est pire !

**A**près les félicitations sincères du timide Neville, les trois garçons rejoignirent les autres devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Harry se saisit de la main de Draco et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Prêt ?

- Non. Embrasse-moi.

**H**arry roula des yeux pour protester contre les enfantillages de son compagnon mais se plia quand même à la demande de bonne grâce.

**P**uis Ron et Blaise ouvrirent chacun une porte, et toute la petite bande pénétra dans la Grande Salle.

**D**irection la Table du Centre.

**C**ar après tout,

_The show must go on._

OoOoOoO

Je n'aime pas trop cette fin, j'espère qu'elle vous convient tout de même ! Et je m'excuse auprès de **EmotiCkone**, qui n'a donc pas son lemon ;p Je voyais mal incorporer un lemon dans ce cadre-ci, alors qu'ils se découvrent encore et qu'ils doivent apprendre à se faire confiance. Peut-être que je l'écrirais en annexe, mais plus tard dans ce cas-là…

**Merci** de m'avoir suivi ici et de m'avoir encouragé.

Je ne sais pas quand je réécrirai une fic sur ce fandom, donc je vous dis _À la prochaine_…

B'zow

Lyly.u.


End file.
